New Divide
by RunMoogles
Summary: Sequel to Kryptonite. 'Fate. It implied an unchangeable destiny. It meant an unalterable course. Did it truly exist? Was it real? Or was it simply a means to control a society' Many characters/couples involved.
1. Hope Has a Place

**There's Always a Catch**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, nor will ever claim to. Obvious OC, noncannon, characters belong to me.

* * *

Fate.

It implied an unchangeable destiny. It meant an unalterable course. Did it truly exist? Was it real? If it was your fate to destroy everything, whether you cared for it or not, could pure will alone be capable of altering your destiny? Was there any use in fighting fate? Or was fate a contrived word in order for society to maintain control?

Perhaps many meditated on this theory of fate, hoping that they might find the answer within themselves when no one, and no where, else offered up clues or reasons, or thoughtful explanations. It was certain, though, that none thought more fervently on the subject than the one that resided, currently, on Nambatia.

The Legendary Super Saiyan. Prophecies had stated that he would be the only to ever obtain the ability to master the levels of super saiyan.

They'd been wrong.

There had been others. Many others. Not only that, but even demi-Saiyans had managed what had once been thought to be an exclusive state of strength, power and control. How ironic it was that the only being that _should _be capable of this state had no control upon reaching it. Such was not a minor blow to his not so easily malleable Saiyan pride.

Where else had they been wrong?

Had his unbendable rage and hazy insanity been a product of prophecy, both self-fulfilling and imposed, or had there been a scientific explanation for it all along?

The hulking figure stood from his folded position on the ground, drawing tightly clenched fists to his sides. He breathed deeply as he widened his stance, holding the air within his core for several seconds before he released it. Golden power swirled all around him, tangible in the air and causing his hair to stand on end. His power level soared effortlessly, taking off beyond his control. The urge to follow in its wake was strong and pulling, but he resisted. He stood his ground, visualizing the level of strength that he could not see, only feel.

'_Think of something that flies'_, the monk had said. _'Then visualize its decent'._

He did just that, but his faith in the old monk's words were wearing extremely thin. He was growing restless and weary. He was dysfunctional in his unhealthy obsession with this practice and his determination to master it. He was exhausted, starving and unkept. Finally, with a growl of irritation, Brolly loosed the energy, sending it out around him in a wide wave of flame. It snapped against his field and then shot out flat across the grey terrain. A resounding _boom _shook his eardrums for a moment before everything fell back to its eerie silence. He let loose a sigh before he felt his power level recover and begin its struggled climb upward once more. Like an annoying mountain climber that just wouldn't call it quits, he thought.

Brolly dropped his gaze to the grey rock below him, his hair falling, matted, around him in black. He began trekking back to the home of the old recluse, alien monk. It was bothersome, that after just over five Earthen years (he'd been keeping count), he was still unable to master what all the others did fairly naturally. In fact, in all dangerous reality, he was quite the opposite in functioning from the rest of them. Where they struggled to raise their power level, he was struggling to suppress his. Only in times of need, perhaps, had their situation been of hindrance to them. This was a dangerous matter altogether, all of the time, for him and everyone else around him.

Furrowing his brow, he entered the brown stone temple with his forefinger and thumb pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Another headache, Brolly?" Faiso asked, looking up from his book. Brolly grunted in reply to the old monk's words. "You should rest. You look awful." The old monk didn't receive any intellectual responses from the passing Saiyan, nor did he receive more than another simple, guttural response before his guest disappeared into another room. Faiso looked back down at his book with a shake of his tubular head and an amused grin.

* * *

"Louder!"

"Kya!"

"I can't hear you!"

"KYA!"

Fists pumped simultaneously as the voices all echoed in unison, somewhat. Steps were taken assuredly, somewhat. Precision was taken into account, somewhat. What was indeed completely sure was that upon every face was an expression of extreme concentration. The karate teacher, a sempai to his master's own dojo, strode along the lines with each pause of form. He shuffled stances and tested the strength of them. As he passed one particular slim figure, he watched as her hazel eyes darted toward him. Noticing quite quickly that her sempai had been looking at her, she quickly averted her gaze forwards again. He slowly ambled to stand in front of her. He was quiet, his hands folded behind his back as he stared into her face. She remained in forward stance, one arm outstretched in the punch he'd demanded them to freeze in.

"LOUDER!" His voice exclaimed, straight into her face. Her spine snapped and frazzled, her eyes widening and her flight instinct shooting through her core and into her legs. She nearly leapt in place, before she swung forward and let loose a feeble 'kya'. He stared, making it clear that he wouldn't be leaving until she satisfied him. Taking a deep breath, and without moving, she bellowed a loud 'kya', and he nodded in approval before moving on.

* * *

"Stop it." She said, batting away a tiny hand as she sat, curled in her chair, before a glowing screen. "Knock it off, Rosette." She was obviously distracted, and the child at her side was trying, with all of her might, to refocus the lady's attention on her. Finally the lady snapped.

"Rosette! I said quit it!" The small child, indeed, stopped pestering the woman. She stood, silent, her small face scrunching in the dark. The lady swiveled back towards the screen. A few seconds later, though, after several choked back sniffles, the lady slowly turned back towards the little girl. Guilt laid heavy in her voice.

"I'm sorry, honey." She whispered, reaching out her arms. The young child happily obliged, holding out her own arms so that the woman could lift her up into her lap. "What's wrong?"

"Bad dream." She whispered, staring at the screen. Her eyes were strikingly intelligent for a five year old.

"Yeah? What happened?" The woman asked. The child looked down at her nightgown, fisting up the hem in her tiny hands. She wrung the fabric, deep in thought and memory.

"I was a star." She said quietly. "And I exploded." The woman stared at the screen, her eyebrows furrowing in thought and confusion. What an odd nightmare for a child to have.

"And then I was the sun."

"The sun is a star, honey."

"And I exploded."

"Did it hurt?"

"A lot. It hurt a lot." The little girl said, sniffling the remains of her earlier stifled cry. "And then I was drowning. I don't want to drown, mommy."

"I know honey. I won't let you drown. Ever. I promise." She said. The little girl looked up at her mother. She was a little bit hopeful, but her faith slowly melted from her face as she looked up into her mother's eyes. "I mean it!" The woman said, tickling her daughter's side. Rosette giggled a little and nodded.

"Promise me you won't become a star and go exploding on me, okay?" Her mother asked.

"I promise." Rosette said with a short laugh, nodding to extenuate her point.

"I love you, baby." She whispered, clutching her daughter close. Her daughter returned the sentiment.

"Vegeta. Would you get those e-mails sent please?" The blue haired woman, Bulma, flipped some pancakes and shuffled around some bacon, while fending off a drooling Trunk with one foot.

"Why do I have to do it? This whole 'summer vacation every single year at the summer home' was all your stupid idea."

"I'm trying to keep everyone together, okay? Look at you! You aren't doing anything!" The poor woman was nearly at the end of her wits. She was a creature who obviously juggled way too much all at one time, all the time, and was slowly beginning to look the part. Frazzled, unkept, and overworked. This wasn't natural for Bulma. She was a princess at heart, a scientist by nature, and was more apt to care for herself than lift a finger for anyone. However, between her and a husband just like her, nothing would ever get done if she stayed completely true to the self she knew and loved. Thus, mornings like these.

"If you don't get your royal ass-," she was just beginning a new tirade when the former prince stood up and began his short trek over to the kitchen computer.

"Alright!" He interrupted her newly budding rant. "I'm going, you ridiculous nag." He plopped down into the chair, grumbling something incoherent that Bulma knew she didn't want to hear.

"Don't forget Sapphire."

"She never comes."

"Don't forget Sapphire." She repeated between gritted teeth. The black haired man sighed and shook his head, but added her to the send list anyway.

'Incoming Call: Bulma.' The phone repeated this like a mantra five times over before it finally fell silent. The owner of the cell phone lay in bed, staring at it mutely. The mantra began again, the phone vibrating lightly against the sheets. She lay, staring, willing this to be the last time the blue haired scientist called her. This wouldn't be the first time that Sapphire had completely fallen off of the face of the Earth where Bulma was concerned. And last time when Sapphire actually let the woman contact her again…

The memory gripped her, and Sapphire turned her face into her pillow and let out a strangled groan. 'Don't think about. Don't think about it.'

"Mommy!" A voice called from the hallway, and Sapphire shifted again so that she could see through her bedroom door. "I brought you—oops—coffee!" The young girl, careful as she could be, shuffled towards her mother with a steaming, dripping cup of life source. Sapphire reached for it.

"Thank you, honey."

"You're phone was ringing."

"You and your super hearing. Yes, yes it was."

"How come you never answer Bulma's phone calls?" The little girl had no idea who Bulma was, but she knew that it was one of the people that Sapphire never answered to when the phone rang. Sapphire smiled a sad smile as she put a hand on the crown of her daughter's head.

"Because your mommy's a bad friend." Sapphire stated frankly. Rosette pouted.

"Noooo… you're not." Sapphire shook her head in argument.

"Oh yes. Yes I am. You're right, I should call her back, huh?" Sapphire said, even though the little girl had never suggested such a thing.

"You should. With how much she calls you and you don't pick up, I'm sure she'll be very happy." Rosette clasped her hands behind her back as she spoke, looking up at her mother innocently. Sapphire stared at her daughter, always astounded by her intelligence and perceptivity, however naïve and innocent it might be.

"'Kay…" Sapphire uttered, a little distracted by wonderment. "Go get ready for school. I'll make you some toast."

"Okaaaay!" Rosette exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air and skittering off to her own little room in their two bedroom apartment.

Sapphire picked up her phone, unhooking it from the charger. She paused over the contact 'Bulma', attempting to talk herself into it just as much as she attempted to talk herself out of it. Finally, she pressed the 'Talk' button and brought the speaker to her ear. It rang several times, and Sapphire secretly willed it to go to voicemail so she could just hang up inconspicuously.

"Sapphire?"

"H-hey! Bulma…" Sapphire greeted the enthusiastic female voice on the other end.

"Oh my goodness, I was so worried!" There was a bit of frazzled concern in the other woman's voice, and Sapphire bit her lip. Her heart was sinking with guilt.

"I'm sorry to have made you worry." Sapphire's voice was genuine in her apology.

"It's not alright but I'll live. So hey, I sent—er, Vegeta sent out e-mail invitations last night. I was just wanting to make sure that you'd gotten it, and that you were coming this time." Bulma explained. _'This time', _Sapphire's brain echoed. She literally hung her head in shame.

"W-well… I'd love to but—," Sapphire began.

"Please don't come up with some excuse. I really, really, really miss you. Please, please?" Bulma asked, no, practically pleaded.

"Is something the matter?" Sapphire asked on impulse.

"Yeah! Something is! I haven't seen my good friend, nor heard from her, in over five years!" The auburn haired girl cringed at the accusation.

"I'll try… okay?"

"That's all I ask. I hope we get to see you." With their farewells, Sapphire hung up. She sat on the edge of the bed awhile, staring at the phone that sat in her folded hands.

"Mommy! Where's the toast?" Sapphire sat upright with a jolt when she heard her daughter in the kitchen, cursing under her breath and shuffling for the other room.

"Sorry honey! Mommy was making a phone call to Bulma!"

"Yay! All better?"

"Yes. Would you like to go some place cool on summer break?"

"YAY!" Sapphire laughed at her daughter's enthusiastic exclamation.

* * *

"That's great, Michael. I'm glad you were able to get that promotion."

"Thank you. I really appreciate your support." Michael said, who sat across the table from Sapphire as they shared lunch at a café near where both of them worked. "I'm really excited about this new project Hoptech has contrived." He set down his phone and set back to picking through his salad.

"Yeah." Sapphire said, thinking about the snippet of plans that were revealed to the crew today. "If it all pans out, it won't be just a breakthrough in energy technology. It'll at least shut the environmentalists up for a little while."

"Maybe." Michael said with a laugh. Sapphire smiled, liking it when he laughed. He had a handsome laugh. It wasn't too deep, too high. It wasn't hoarse. It didn't growl out of his throat…

"How is my little Rosie doing?" He asked. Every time he visited, Rosette seemed to really enjoy being called that by him. Only him. She was only Rosie to Michael, who often brought something new for her every time he paid their small apartment a visit.

"Very well. She really enjoys school. It's disturbing how much dedication she puts into it." Sapphire laughed a little, thinking about how Rosette was always up before her mother, bringing her coffee so that Sapphire could start the day on time to get Rosette to school.

"That's good." Michael smiled. It was a genuine smile. It wasn't a smirk. It wasn't frightening. It was handsome. "Hey Sapphire… this might seem kind of sudden, but I've been thinking… are you sure you want to be raising Rosette all on your own?" Sapphire's head fell to one shoulder in one mighty quirk, her brow furrowing as she chewed on her food. The expression alone was a question.

"Well… look. I care about you and her. A lot. I just want to be there for both of you as much as I can." His words seemed sincere, but then, Sapphire had been lied to often enough. She looked down at her plate, slowly loosing her appetite. She liked Michael. She liked him a lot. However, she was, by all rights, a timid creature hidden under a shell, a front, of mock strength. Especially when it came to men. It was the kind of strength that was just enough to get her through a day. As alone as she oftentimes felt, raising Rosette on her own, she wasn't entirely sure that she was ready to allow another man into her life just yet.

Not just yet.

"Michael… your offer… is extraordinarily generous…" she began, watching his face begin to fall. She looked away, unable to continue observing how her words affected him. "I just need time." Those four words had been said already to Michael. She knew he must be wondering just how much longer he'd have to wait for the woman he was attracted to. It seemed to take a moment for him to gather himself back together. Finally, he simply nodded and lifted his fork again.

"I understand." He said, the same two words he'd spoken before.


	2. All Imperfect Things

"_I took a walk around the world to easy my troubled mind._

_I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time._

_I watched the world from through the dark side of the moon._

_I feel there's nothing I can do._

_I watched the world from through the dark side of the moon._

_After all I knew it had to be something to do with you._

_I really don't mind what happens now and then,_

_as long as you'll be my friend at the end._

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman?_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there a holdin' my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with my super human might._

_Kryptonite._

_You call me strong, you call me weak,_

_but still your secrets I will keep._

_You took for granted all the times I never let you down._

_You stumbled in and bumped your head._

_If not for me then you'd be dead._

_I picked you up and put you back on solid ground."_

- Kryptonite, by _3 Doors Down_

A lot of things end up lost and forgotten in five years time. Things like… promises and the feel of someone as they got under your skin. A lot of important things are often forgotten no matter how hard one tries to hang on to certain memories. Ironically, it seemed, that the most intimate and most important of memories, the ones no one shares with others, are often the ones that begin to fade away first.

When it's not a story often repeated, it fades away over time.

That reminded him of something else; something that had been hammered into his mind ever since he could remember. It was a story that _couldn't _be so easily forgotten by any Saiyan left alive. Growing up, it was a story that inspired fear and a moment of respectful silence in the hearts of killers, murderers, pirates, and the meanest and most battle hardened of warriors. For them, it was a story about someone that had yet to exist. For him, it was a story that once inspired pride, then rage, and finally… regret.

_Theirs was a dynasty built on treachery and fear. But, among the campfires, the Saiyans speak of a mythical creature of their descent. This creature is the culmination of all it means to be a ruthless warrior. A Saiyan. Bowing down to no one, it is under the limitless power of this creature that the universe will see its end. It is known only as a Super Saiyan. They live only in legend, as all who have seen them count among the dead. In an inferno of seething fury, their own blind rage eventually destroys them, along with the galaxies they inhabit.*_

Brolly sunk lower into the bath, watching the steam rise off of the hot water around him. Monk Faiso had passed him earlier and pinched the bridge of his short ugly nose, making a display of the Saiyan's poor hygiene as of late. Fine. But, like most habits that dealt with self care, he was left more time to think than he appreciated. Especially since his tired body protested against moving once he'd lowered himself into the warm waters.

Blasted.

He was searching for loopholes amongst legends. The irony of that fact didn't miss its mark on him. Was he looking for faith in himself? Everything had crumbled down to one simple question. When he'd thought he'd been so strong, so powerful, so completely unbeatable… that woman redirected his line of sight towards men he knew to be strong… who could control what he could not.

That was a weakness.

All of that rage he'd felt hadn't been unjustified, he thought with a frown. Dropping his head back against the rock and slinging his arms over the sides, he closed his eyes. He'd been sabotaged by his king, his own father, and countless greedy scientists. His fate and willful power had seemingly predetermined a destiny for him that no one would dare deny. Except the only scientist that didn't betray him.

He wanted her to be right. And about many things, she was. With a great amount of shame, he only admitted to himself that he had been wretched about learning. He still was. He may have been raised by only one Saiyan, but one was enough to teach him a certain kind of single-mindedness and upstanding, deeply rooted sense of pride.

Deeply rooted… but apparently not unrootable.

Brolly raised a wet hand to rub his forehead in irritation. 'This is a waste of time,' he admitted to himself. Dropping a sigh and heaving himself from the water, he stamped, rather gracelessly, to grab a towel. The only way to mastery of anything was practice.

He'd asked himself why once. Why did he want to master control? Was it so that he could return to her? Realistically, it had a lot to do with his stubborn pride. He didn't like being weak. A lack of control, he'd quickly came to agree, was indeed weak. He didn't want to prove anyone right, either. He was determined to change what everyone ever told him he ought to be.

* * *

"Mommy? … Mommy?" Rosette wandered into her mother's room. It was dark, and she was unable to sleep. "Mommy?"

"Whahunny?" A muffled voice garbled from a pillow. The sound of sheets shifting met Rosette's ears as her mother attempted to roll over and greet her child. Rosette came to the edge of her mother's bed and looked at Sapphire for a long while. The weak light from the hall cast long shadows around them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, her speech clipped by the effort of forming the words. Sapphire furrowed her eyebrows.

"What are you talking about, honey?" Sapphire asked. Her heartbeat picked up a little. Rosette put a notebook on the bed, nudging it towards her mother.

"About…," she began, but Sapphire's expression became livid.

"Where did you get this? Where did you get this?" Sapphire was speaking too fast, her voice raising to a panicked and furious pitch. Her daughter stepped back, wide eyes filled with fright. Her mouth opened into a tiny 'o', but nothing came out. The five year old was too frightened to summon a response. Sapphire, only filled with my anger that her daughter wasn't answering her, flung the notebook across the room to slap against her closet door. Loose leafed papers went everywhere, and Rosette startled back, before running to her own room in fright. Sapphire grabbed the sides of her head and shut her eyes tightly, willing what she'd just done to be deleted from history.

It took her a few moments to recover. Slowly, like someone very old, she stood from the bed and ambled toward the fallen notebook. There wasn't very much written in it. Actually, most of the recordings were before he ever woke up. They were scientific speculations and things that she'd learned about his people. It was impossible for Rosette to read and be able to comprehend most of what was in here. But in those pages, she'd confessed to dark things about herself, and things that had happened to her. She'd confessed about how she loved him, and then after that, nothing else had been written.

She should have burned something like this. She should have never kept it.

She turned towards her closet, opened it, and tossed the notebook into a messy corner. She then turned towards her door, headed down the hall to Rosette's, and knocked. She felt ridiculous, knocking on a five year old's door. A muffled cry answered her. Sighing and dropping her gaze to the floor, she slowly opened the door.

"Rosette? Honey?" Sapphire asked, rather meekly. "I'm sorry, baby." She whispered. Some pattering of tiny feet could be heard before Rosette was at the door, opening it wider and stepping through to wrap her tiny arms around her mother's legs. Sapphire kneeled down to offer her a more substantial hug.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have looked." Rosette sobbed and hiccupped.

"Shh… honey, it's okay. Those were tough times for your mommy. I don't want you to have to ever face things like that, okay?" Sapphire whispered. That was only half the truth. Only half. Rosette nodded, and they held each other for some time.

When things fall apart, you attempt to find ways to justify it. Thoughts like 'he wasn't the right one and it never would have worked, or she wasn't quite right for me' enter your mind. When your dreams fail you, much how Sapphire had once wanted to be an astronaut, you tell yourself that it just wasn't meant to be.

But… she had told him… she wouldn't be angry. She loved him. She _had _loved him. And then months after he'd left she found out about Rosette. Had anger against him boiled and brewed while Rosette developed in her womb? Had bitter resentment taken up home in her heart upon the child's birth? How could she honestly explain the tail to the doctors. Their expressions, when she screamed at them to cut it, had been burned into her mind forever. She was humiliated and angry. Furthermore, the fact that she was alone, and that actually bothered her now, and that this empty space in her waited for him to suddenly materialize, all angered her deeply. She knew, though, that it was mute hope. He wasn't coming back. He'd made that very clear. He'd been very final about it. Not only that, Sapphire had a hard time seeming him living this life. He was too wild.

Sapphire scrunched her face and rubbed the palms of her heads over her forehead. She'd taken some aspirin and was nursing a terrible headache over coffee. It reminded her of him in a bitter way, and it made her chest ache dully.

* * *

Green light brimmed in his hands, its diameter tightening from a wide range to a tiny one just in the palm of his hand. He held it, concentrating solely on the power in his hand. He willed it to remain, envisioning walls around it. Its power was contained, but he could feel the burning tension within him rise and swell, threatening the life that held it. His eyebrows rose, eyes widening seconds before the bomb of pure energy exploded. A boom resounded in the canyon, rockslides echoing the sound. Smoke and debris rose up for miles around as Faiso stared onward, shaking his elongated head.

"_Don't _tell me I'm not concentrating enough!" Brolly hollered from the canyon as though he'd witnessed the head shake. His voice was filled with the potential for murder. Stamping through the clouds of dust, his shoulders hulked over in stubborn reflection as he glared at Faiso. Little rivulets of fresh blood rolled from his eyes and ears. Faiso's smirk disappeared as he stared at the Saiyan's condition.

"Brolly… go back to Earth. This is useless." He said finally. Brolly's frown deepened, his brows pulling together.

"You know I'm not ready." He growled.

"I think you're wasting your time." Faiso spoke calmly.

"So what are you telling me?" The Saiyan roared. "Are you telling me that it's not even worth it? Are you confirming fate? Are you?" Brolly had closed the distance between himself and Faiso. He didn't dare make contact. Rather, his fists clenched at his sides, fingernails nearly drawing red.

"No, Brolly. I'm saying that I can not teach you." Faiso stated, calm as ever. Confusion and rage crossed paths across the Legend's face, both battled for dominion.

"I'm unteachable?" He asked finally, his words cracking slightly, betraying the insecurity that his anger fought to hide.

"No, Brolly." Faiso whispered, looking to the ground. "No, you're not unteachable. I just can't teach you." He repeated himself, not offering any further insight like most masters often didn't.

"I can't go back." Brolly ground out, turning around and setting himself down in the dirt.

"You won't destroy what it is you left to protect. I'm certain." Faiso said. "The warriors you told me of have mastered control. They should be your teachers."

"Then I should have never wasted my time coming here, or leaving." There was a distinct and hearty growl in his voice that revealed a rising tide of renewed fury. Faiso simply shook his head.

"No. You were not teachable until you looked to be taught. You left so that you could learn to look. You needed to leave. Now you need to return."

"It's not my home."

"Home is where you make it. Could you see yourself living here?" Brolly frowned when Faiso said this, then finally shook his head in response. This was an ugly place.

Faiso's words settled into his mind, creeping around and making themselves home there. Planet Earth… could he honestly call that place his home? Brolly hung his head, heaving a great sigh. As the air escaped him, golden flames sparked around him, his hair rising into a blue-ish hue as he cleared his mind and relaxed, giving in for once in a very long time. Boundless and wild, he sat there as he felt the heat lick the ground around him, reassessing the gravity and pulling up pebbles. He focused on the feeling of the power as it simply ran wild, leaping in bounds beyond his control. He could almost see it, tangible, like a light shooting upward and out of sight.

And then darkness swallowed him.

* * *

Important to know is that the 'legend', noted with an asterisk in the story, is actually from one of the Brolly trailers. It was just too well worded not to use, and since this is fanfiction… -yoink-.

Uhm… any kind of review would be great, really. Most importantly, I post these here to improve my writing. So any kind of critique would be appreciated as well. Ask questions, pick my brain, challenge me, or motivate me, whatever. ^_^

Thank you for reading.

OH, btw, you should look up Imperitum by Trailerhead. Electro Romeo by Immediate. And Frozen Emotions and Mother's Journey, both by Yann Tiersen. Good for this chapter, too.


	3. The Truth That Lies

So… I hope I'm not facing a lynching party with how long it took to write this… -*sheepish grin*- By the way… This story may possess an uncomfortable theme/moment in it, but I'd like to not ignore the fact that it was quite obvious that Sapphire had once been taken against her will in Kryptonite. While the scene was never described, it was made evident that such a thing took place in her life. I hope that addressing this topic doesn't make anyone too uncomfortable.

'_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me.  
I remembered each flash as time began to blur.  
Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me.  
And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve._

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean.  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes.  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between.  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide._

_There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned,  
There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow,  
And the ground caved in between where we were standing.  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve._

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean.  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide._

_In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny,  
And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide.  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve._

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide.  
Across this new divide, across this new divide'_

New Divide – Linkin' Park

Silence.

Impeccable stillness.

It swarmed around him, stifling and freeing all in the same breath. Outer space. It was dark, blank and empty.

It was peaceful.

He wanted to internalize it. He wanted to capture it, hold it, absorb it, and keep it as his own. Each brief moment of consciousness clung to this one desire as he faded in and out of awareness, suspended in the hold of all that dark and peaceful nothing.

* * *

He moved with a wicked determination, his shear bulk enough to restrain the prey in his eye sight. With a wicked gleam of knowing unjustness, he pinned her beneath him. Teal eyes locked with hazel ones, and one corner of his lips upturned into a smirk. It was a dry and merciless little smirk, and none of its teasing reached his eyes. They were dead serious, pinning her flighty ones in place. His right arm was planted, pillar like, under her arm and beside her ribcage. He removed his left from a similar position, and the hard bone of his hips locked against hers in an uncomfortably close way. The fingers of his left hand dug into her messy brown hair roughly, and he curled around, drawing in a deep breath.

Sapphire was near to hyperventilation, her lungs drawing in and releasing air at an alarming rate. She was beyond the fear that told her to run. Her mind no longer spoke any commands to any part of her. Her muscles her locked tight in fear, her ankles curled around each other in the vain hope of protecting what had already been stolen from her once before. Her teeth chattered, her eyes wide and absorbing every bit of feeble light that cast off of his face. He was a handsome man, but she couldn't begin to think even remotely so at the moment; especially when he drew up, more of his weight settling into that fearful place where they both came together, and glared down at her. She couldn't even begin to think that the fabric between them was enough to keep her from fearing just what he might and most likely would do.

"Everything was so much simpler before you." He growled. It was that awful growl that she hadn't heard since he'd pinned her in the control chamber. She gazed up at him, her lips quivering and tears leaking out, unbidden, from the corners of her eyes. She couldn't begin to find her voice, but her lips vaguely twitched the word 'please, don't'.

"Everything would be as it should… if it hadn't been for you." His left hand took hold over the right side of her face, one rough thumb glossing over the soft skin that ran the length of her cheekbone. "Do you think I wanted this?" Suddenly, and she could feel it from the pit of his chest, he hollered. The whole of her jerked at the sound, and she shrank into the sheets. "Maybe you need to know what it's like! To be forced to deal with something you never wanted to feel!" Sapphire's throat closed as he tugged at her, forcing her into a complacent position. There was no hope of fighting his grasp, his powerful arms, and the force of will he possessed.

Sapphire awoke with a start, the morning light peaking through her blinds as she clenched her sheets within white knuckles. Her shirt was covered in a layer of uncomfortable and sticky sweat and her heart was pounding at a rate she hadn't endured in almost five years. Shuddering and closing her eyelids with a shaky sob, she gently lay one long fingered hand over her face. Tears fell from her closed lids, her lips turning down before sobs overtook her.

No… he'd never do that to her. Still, the dream had been so real. It had been so believable. It had been painful to see him, Brolly, taking away from her what she knew he'd never had taken without willingness. Even he was not so dishonorable as her ex-fiance had been. With a bitter shake of her head, she hung it slow and cradled herself in her arms. Drawing in a heavy breath, she slid from her bed and made for the shower.

* * *

When he'd last opened his eyes he'd been surrounded by the black and empty expanse of space. Pain had been coursing through him like a throbbing heart determined to make itself known. He'd been curled around himself like a small child attempting to ward off any more possible harm. His former place of residence had been no where to be found, but he was fairly certain, even in his muddled and discombobulated state, as to just what had happened to it.

He didn't want to think about it.

Fire had been coursing through his veins in all the most unpleasant ways. Now, he was freezing and choking on a liquid. His eyes shot open. The force field around him had dissipated and he had breathed in a mouthful of water, or what appeared to be water. Very, very cold water. Squinting and shuddering, he flared his energy upward, which was surprisingly weak in its trek. A feeble warmth coursed through him and he sought for the surface where he could choke up the water and draw in air. He burst to the surface, gasping and retching in relatively the same moment. He held himself aloft, floating in the water, and glanced about. Everything was white and very cold. He knew that if he didn't warm himself soon, he'd be a frozen Saiyan. Then, with his luck, he just knew the next scientist he'd be flattening would be an archeologist.

He felt weak. He felt tired and cold. His energy level sputtered, which was frighteningly unnatural. Weary and nervous, wondering how long he'd been floating in outer space, he shuffled his freezing self toward some kind of shelter. From what he saw, he was in some kind of mountainous terrain. He was too exhausted to draw up a mental view of power sources. He knew that he'd be able to identify Kakarot's right away. At least then he'd know he was on Earth.

Plumes of misty air puffed passed his lips and before his eyes. His steps were becoming uneven and he even found himself tripping now and again. He was becoming less aware of his surroundings and feeling heavier and heavier by the moment. He saw endless white before him, and mountains rising in the distance. If only he could reach them and find a cave…

No matter how far he walked, they always seemed farther and farther away. This unreachable but ever so necessary goal was dragging on longer than his body had the endurance for. Before he could even begin to be aware of it, he collapsed, flopping face first into the snow. With a groan and passing image of just where he knew he needed to be, his world blacked out around the visage of a woman.

* * *

Sapphire picked up her phone, staring down at it as she took another bite of toast. She sat at the table, paperwork strewn before her and Rosette sitting across from her, munching happily on her own breakfast. Rosie watched her as she always seemed to when she was aware that her mother was lost on some very deep line of thought. Swinging her legs to the rhythm of her munching, she tirelessly observed as her mother flipped open the phone, pressed a few buttons, and then put it to her ear. It dialed a few times before picking up.

"Bulma? Hey…"

"Sapphire! Oh my goodness! What's up? Good news? Are you coming? Oh my goodness, I sure hope-"

"No, Bulma… I don't think I will. I just can't get away from work, I'm so sorry. I have so much going on right now. I hope you understand and please tell everyone I'm very sorry." Sapphire edged a desperation into her voice as she spoke, willing the other woman to understand. It pained her when Bulma spoke again, knowing from the tone that she's hurt and disappointed her friend greatly.

"Fine… Sapphire. Don't worry about. I'll let everyone know."

"Thank you Bulma… I'm sorry." Sapphire's voice was nearly a whisper. Bulma 'uh-huhed' and hung up. Rosette stopped her chewing halfway through the conversation and stared more pointedly at her mother. Sapphire turned, looking quite ill and worried, but began working nonetheless.

"Mommy… I really wanted-" Rosette began, but stopped when her mother slammed the pen down on the table, rose, and stomped onward toward her room. Rosette looked down at her breakfast, attempting to apply her childlike logic before realizing there was very little conclusion she could draw, and began finishing off her breakfast once more.

She'd be late for school if she didn't get ready soon, and she didn't like missing school!

Sapphire didn't want to erupt on her daughter because of her emotional outburst. She'd become quite good at it ever since a certain muscular, blue eyed, wild haired man had stepped into her life. It was as though his lack of control in the department of feeling had somehow infected her. A short, bark like laugh, burst from her at the thought. Grabbing her keys, she headed back into the kitchen.

"Are you ready for school?" She asked as she drew on a jacket. Rosette hopped up with a 'yup!' and drew her jacket straps over her shoulders. "Good girl, you're dressed all nice and warm. When did you get so smart?" Her mother spoke to her as they headed out the door, attempting to distract herself from the turmoil boiling inside her after the dream she'd awoken from.

As they drove in the car, Sapphire's mind wandered to the night that Rosette had brought her notebook to her. She'd asked her why her mother had never told her, but she'd never specified just what Sapphire had never told her. There had been many things confessed in that little documentary. Then again, it weren't as though she'd given Rosette the opportunity to discuss anything. Suddenly, as if reading her mind, Rosette piped up in a meek voice.

"Mommy?"

"Yes hunny."

"What's… a Sie-in?" Rosette stuttered over the word she'd only ever read but had never heard. Sapphire could feel her jaw clench together instinctively, her eyes narrowing at the road in front of them as they inched forward just a little more in traffic. The things that Rosette had opened her eyes to were things that Sapphire was just hoping she'd be able to keep out of her daughter's life forever.

Now, though, it appeared as though she didn't really have a choice. She could run from it all she could, but one day, the girl would be old enough and strong enough to bear the brunt of her mother's scorn and seek the knowledge she wanted. Sapphire wasn't a fool. She knew just what two people this child was made of. She had no doubt in her mind that the girl would find the information she wanted. With such thoughts in mind, she sighed and relented.

"A Saiyan. It's a race a of people alien to this world. They come from an entirely different galaxy from this one." Sapphire clipped the explanation short, not wanting to delve any deeper. Rosette sat in silence, staring up at her mother for the longest while as though her mother had grown a second head or some such. "Don't tell your friends. They're supposed to be a secret." Sapphire said with such a finality to it that Rosette was fairly certain it would mean indefinite scorn if she disobeyed her mother, and thus intended not to.

"Just how much of that journal did you read?" Sapphire asked finally, glancing back at her daughter briefly before returning her eyes to the road. Rosette looked down at her little clasped hands, shame shadowing her features as the memory of her snooping swooped in on her.

"Just the first few pages," Rosette said, her voice very honest. "I was wondering how you and Bulma were friends. I didn't know you too had been such close friends like Rachel and me. I was excited about meeting her." Rosette explained slow and quiet, and Sapphire almost had a hard time hearing her.

Then it occurred to her. Rosette wasn't even aware of the rest of the journal. She believed her daughter to be telling the truth, and realized that Brolly had not been the center of her question. Not even close. All along, she'd been seeking an answer to an earlier question as to why Sapphire didn't talk to Bulma any longer.

"It would be very scary not to be best friends with Rachel anymore," Rosette spoke suddenly, looking up at her mother with the eyes of a child that had never been hurt, that had never lost a close friend, that had never been betrayed. With her foot on the brake behind a stopped car, Sapphire looked back at her daughter and was both trapped and torn within by what she saw. She wanted to ensnare her child in this time of her life. She wanted to freeze Rosette as she was, pure, untouched, loved, never alone. She never wanted to let her go, never wanted her to feel that unbidden ache at the end of the day when one realized that all they truly had was themselves to trust and love. A horn honked indignantly behind her, reminding her that she was supposed to be driving her daughter to school. Blinking the ever ready tears from her eyes, Sapphire focused her mind on the road.

"Yes, honey." It was all she could say through the tightness in her throat.

Maybe she should call Bulma back and change her plans…

* * *

Later that evening, the kitchen was filled with the sounds of silver wear clinking against plates. This wouldn't be abnormal in most kitchens, however, Rosette and Sapphire had developed a stunning ability to stomach frozen cookables that they could eat out of their plastic containers and thus avoid dishes as much as possible. However, tonight they had a guest.

Michael sat at their round little table, enjoying a meal that the two adults had prepared together after Sapphire had artfully botched whatever she'd been attempting when Michael had come over at the planned hour. Rosette sat at the couch with a giggling grin upon her cherubic little face while her mother flustered and blushed and fidgeted about the kitchen, stammering for explanations while Michael swooped in and saved the evening. Somehow, they were eating some much more extraordinarily delicious than mac n' cheese or Marie Calender's pot pies.

Rosette didn't mind this in the least.

Their conversation up to this point had largely included Rosette. This time, she got to fill them both in on all of the projects she was involved in with school and the play she'd gotten a part in. It wasn't anything major, being first grade, but it was a big deal to her. However, well into the meal, Michael shifted to a much more serious topic that included only Sapphire and he. As usual, Rosette sat smartly and listened while she munched on her dinner.

"I was given a stack of old files to go through, which was kind of odd, and I found an old project by Hiken. Your name was in the files and it caught my eye." Michael spoke as he stabbed at his food, stuffing a bit of charred chicken into his mouth before looking up at him. He obviously hoped that she would elaborate. Caught off guard, which wasn't hard to do to her these days, Sapphire stared dumbly at him a moment before looking down at her own food.

"Y-yes. It was an energy project designed to harness a powerful source that could present itself as a reliable generator." She semi-mumbled, and he leaned forward a bit to hear what she was saying. Half of it was nearly word for word out of the thesis of the document that he'd read. When he didn't respond, she glanced up at him, then back down to her food, and took the cue to supply a little bit more information.

"It, uhm, kind of ran in the same length as another project my friend wanted help with. I took up the job because of the similarity between the two. Neither of those routes bore any plausible conclusion, though, so I dropped it." She ended it there, making it clear in her posture that she had nothing else to say about it.

Her mind was racing, attempting to find possible avenues that could explain why he was suddenly bringing this up and what conclusion he was hoping to find. What could he hope to gain from knowing anything about such a project. She'd been on countless projects with the company, but he'd picked the one and only she wanted to forget.

"Hiken… the director…" Michael spoke softly, stirring his vegetables in thought. "He was a good friend of mine. The project was very important to him. He was very invested in it." Michael looked up at her. His expression seemed to explain that he was no fool, and he was aware she was glancing over the entire situation. Sapphire set down her fork, holding his eye contact. It was a feat for her, but she'd learned a thing or two from the murderous Saiyan she'd studied for well over a month.

"Michael… I would think it best that we ended dinner a little early." She spoke a bit mechanically as she stood, sliding her chair in. He looked up at her sharply, his expression confused and irritated.

"Sapphire, hun, if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine. I can understand." Suddenly, he was backing off, spinning his tires in reverse. Sapphire only shook her head as she stared down at the table, using the back of her chair to hold her up.

"No, Michael. I'm really tired. Please, let's just call it a night." Rubbing her forehead, she began heading for the door to see him out. She could hear him in the kitchen, setting down his silverware slowly and standing to scoot in his chair. He was sly on his feet as he followed her into the entry way. She opened the door for him, but a large hand planted over it and shut it closed with a snap. She could feel him a breath behind her as he grabbed her wrist off of the knob and turned her around.

"Sapphire, I've been more than gracious with you, but I'm tired of waiting and wondering and hoping that you'll be at least a little honest and open with me." He was trying desperately to keep his voice level as he stared into her horrified expression.

"Let. Go. Of me. Now." She said, taking heavy gasps of air between the words she spoke in a tone mixed with desperation and disbelief. He glanced at his hand holding hers, as though contemplating, before looking back up at her and narrowing his eyes. A great part of him wanted to do good by her. Another was very furious, and she feared which side would win out. The war was evident across his handsome face even as his carefully combed dark brown hair dropped a few strands in the way.

"Sapphire… I love you, and I want, _need,_ to know what is going one."

"No!" She yelled, stepping into his face, her heart pounding. "No, you don't! You need to leave me alone!" Her voice cracked as she spoke. Her frail courage had startled and angered him, and his right hand snapped up to grasp her jaw. Fury swept across his face. He used his hold on her face to slam her head back into the door behind her. She felt a white hot flash of pain flare in the back of her skull. Somewhere behind Michael she could hear Rosette call for her in a voice of panic while Michael screamed something into her face. She couldn't decipher the question through the flash of pain and thus couldn't contrive a satisfactory answer fast enough for him. Her jaw slackened as she realized just how compromised she was.

Her mind whirled around all of the things that she'd learned in her self defense classes, but nothing was coming to mind fast enough as Michael shook her. He was yelling into her face, and then quite so suddenly as it all had begun, it was over. Michael's hands were off of her and she was sliding down the wall without him there pushing her up into her standing position. The part of her that had developed since becoming a mother screamed in terror that he might be going after Rosette, and she struggled to open her eyes. She heard a guttural growl that sounded vaguely familiar followed by several thuds. She looked up the baggy pants and into the proud face of a handsome man she was very familiar with. Sapphire watched in shock as he looked down upon Rosette a long and quiet moment, before he scooped her up into his arms and turned toward her. Rosette stared at him wide eyed as though he were super man and had suddenly leapt out of her television and into real life action.

He held out a hand to her. "Let's go."

* * *

Mwahaha… cliffhanger… my favorite thing to do to my dear readers. Hold on tight to that ledge there, I've got the next chapter started into already. As is routine, please review! It's my life source… my reeeason! :D


	4. Not My Hero

A/N: So… I don't know how many of you know what NaNoWriMo is, but I was participating in it. For those of you who don't know, it stands for National Novel Writing Month. It's a challenge, basically, for aspiring authors (and people who like to write in general) to write a novel of 50,000 words in one month. Wow! Right? When I think about how Kryptonite is just over that amount and how long it took me to write, I started to thinking that I really didn't stand a chance. However, I tried my best, and I made it! Following that time where I'd actually picked up a second job for that month (and lost it at the end), my grandfather passed away and my family was screwed out of a bunch of money by some jerk. So please forgive me. I'm trying really hard to have at least half a following chapter written before I post the next one that way I've got a start on what's coming up. Please enjoy the read, and don't forget to drop me a review however big or small! I could really use the motivation right now, haha.

* * *

Vegeta didn't have very much respect for anyone other than himself. It was something ingrained in him since he'd been born; having been born of royalty. It was something that was further pounded into his very being from his life on Freiza's ship. It was something that had kept him very much alive at one point, and then had been the end of him several times at others. However, after the lingering effects of a certain blue haired woman, he definitely had a level of respect for most humans. Sapphire was no exception. What she had accomplished with the insane legendary super Saiyan was no small feat by any means, and he would be forever, and certainly very quietly, content with the fact that she'd persuaded Brolly as she had. He would never knowingly allow harm to come to her. In a way, she had become part of his 'people', as Bulma often referred to extended adopted family members. They had a lot of them.

That's why, after overhearing her conversation with Bulma, and them both sharing a silent perceptivity together at the breakfast table, he'd taken flight and chosen to pay Sapphire a visit. It was a lucky thing he had, for she very much had been in a dire situation when he'd arrived.

He'd landed on the back porch connected to the kitchen. Immediately, he heard shouting, and had arrived on a scene both disturbing and enraging to him. He'd quickly pulled the man off of Sapphire where he had her trapped against the front door. Vegeta made quick work of knocking the man out, not wanting a murder scene to be drawn to her place of residence. For all he knew, she may have had close relations with the man. He didn't need to bring more trouble upon her, and he wasn't entirely privy to the situation and the reasons for what was occurring. But, oh how he had wanted to kill that man. If he hadn't long since learned at least a little about foresight, he very well would have without so much as a passing worry. He looked down at the little girl who'd been screaming for her mother. Glancing at Sapphire where she was crumpled against the wall, a bruise already forming across her jaw, and down at the child that had been crying for her mother, a connection formed in his brain rather quickly.

This child's power level was no small thing, and he was immediately aware, having one of his own, that this child was only half human. A certain resolve shrouded over his face as he scooped her up before he turned to Sapphire. The train of thought barreling through his mind whistled a tone of irritation and respect. This woman was weak, and yet so strong. There she was hiding from the only people that really cared, suffering under false pretenses, and hiding what she thought to be her shame. He knew that these thoughts, and many more, would be echoed rather loudly by his wife.

"Let's go." He whispered, his voice naturally husky and quiet. The poor woman was shaking, her eyes quite gone for a moment before she looked up at him. Tears poured over the corners of her cheeks as she reached up and placed her hand in his. They didn't say another word as Vegeta headed for the room. Mechanically, Sapphire began packing certain necessities. She appeared to be in a daze, as though she weren't entirely in her own mind and self. Rosette seemed to grasp the situation quickly and ran to her own room where she began filling her backpack with everything but school supplies.

Vegeta stood in the hall, watching over the two as a silent guardian. There was no balking, no whining, and no arguing, and everything in his demeanor seeped with these commands.

* * *

It was the last dinner at the Son house before they would all be off to stay at the summer house for the next few months. It was a boisterous dinner, as Videl was there to pick on her boy friend the whole evening long. She would be visiting with them as well this year. The mood was light, airy and comfortable as everyone teased and jabbed at the other jokingly. Everything halted abruptly, though, when the rare, serious expression crossed Goku's face, and remained there.

"What is it, dad?" Gohan asked almost immediately, knowing the expression very well.

"You don't sense that?" He asked, after a moment of stiff silence. Gohan focused his senses, reeling around in search of what his father might have been talking about… and found nothing. He shook his head slowly.

"Hmmm," Goku frowned, staring down at his plate. "I'll be back," he said as he stood and scooted in his chair.

"What?" Chi Chi exclaimed, staring up at her husband in disbelief. "Where are you going?"

"South," he answered. "Really far south. But, I'm sure I'll be back soon." He was heading out the back door, turning down his sons' offers of help. "I'm just going to investigate," he explained. They weren't all to sure what to make of things when he took off, his expression focused and withdrawn, tight with worry and confusion.

Gohan frowned and sat back into his chair, focusing hard and still finding nothing. What was his father able to sense that he was not?

"That stupid man better come back," Chi Chi fretted, wringing her hands together as she made her way back to the table. She started picking up dishes and heading to the kitchen, muttering worriedly to herself. When Gohan looked over at his little brother, the boy had a sick and lost expression on his face that Gohan couldn't have begun to assist in wiping away.

Every time this happened they never saw their father again.

* * *

It had been freezing, and he wasn't rightly aware of just why. However, the cold had long ago left him, and in its wake was a terrible numbness. All was deathly silent around him. There wasn't even a breeze or wind to tell him that he could still hear. So silent was it, that he was almost sure he was def. When he was able to turn he face just slightly, he could see nothing but blurry white everywhere he looked. Exhausted and falling over the edge of awareness, he let himself slip back into unconsciousness.

Something dragged him out of it in small clips of time. First, it was a feeling of weightless. Then it was the occasional feeling of being jostled. Finally, it was a motion of being placed on the ground once more. Each time, all he could think was how grateful he was to just feel _something._

He was largely unaware of time, even though he thought much of it was passing. When he did awaken again, however slowly, the numbness was gone. In its place was an ache. He ached everywhere, as though his body were made of ice and fire, and couldn't decide its composition. As it warred, his nerves suffered. He couldn't quite open his eyes, but he could hear a crackling somewhere. It sounded like a fire, and with one side of him feeling quite hotter than the other, he supposed it was.

As he lay there it felt as though all he could do was think. He was immobilized in every literal way, and yet his mind was not. He wasn't being dragged down into that dark and comforting place of sleep any longer, and he was left with attempts at understanding this new reality. He didn't know where he was or how he'd gotten here. He was most certain that his former residence had been destroyed by himself in very much the way many planets had been destroyed before. Yet, that did not bother him so much as the ache that cut through his abdomen. Something felt as though it were missing. There was a piece of him necessary for functioning that had never been important before. He'd lived, he realized. He'd finally lived, and loved. Now that he'd known not what it was meant to be, but what it actually felt like, he needed it.

He hated how he needed it now. How he needed to know where she was and that she was okay. He cringed, exhaling a breath of air he didn't know he'd been holding. When he finally cracked open his eyes and dropped his head toward the source of warmth (which he was right, was a fire), he was confused by his own relief was he saw Kakarot. Normally the sight of the male sent a course of irritation crawling just under his skin. Instead, it meant he was on Earth, and that he'd been found by someone familiar.

"Oh, you're awake," Goku said as he looked up. He'd been staring into the small fire, a thoughtful expression spread across his features. Brolly made to say something, but his throat refused to allow any speech. Instead, he grunted and rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. A very soft chuckle fell from Goku's lips, and he sat back against the cave wall to make himself more comfortable. They probably wouldn't be moving for a little while.

* * *

"Do you ever _not _land in ridiculously cold places?" Goku asked, turning the fish over on its stick as he stared across the morning fire to wear Brolly sat cross legged cradling his head.

"It seems like I don't where this planet is concerned," Brolly whispered, his voice severely hoarse from the cold and general disuse.

"Funny," he mused, "since we don't really have a whole lot of places as frigid as this one." Brolly didn't say anything in response. Instead, he was deathly silent. His mind was completely elsewhere, Goku sensed. Being of completely opposing personalities, he was sure that the man was internalizing whatever it was that was bothering him.

Indeed, Brolly was bothered. His power level was disturbingly erratic, but feeble. It wasn't a threat in the slightest. Even though he kept a sharp eye on it like always, the guard seemed entirely necessary. He didn't want to let it down though, just in case he was made to be surprised.

"How did you find me?" He asked, taking the breakfast Goku offered.

"I sensed the pattern," he answered simply. "Although, for some reason my son couldn't sense it at all," he added more in thought with himself than something he thought Brolly should know. Brolly didn't say anything, and didn't take it personally. He was too tired to take it personally, and had quickly learned that Goku was just brutally honest whether he meant to be or not.

"How is she?" He asked, changing the subject to the only person he really cared to see right now. Goku looked confused for a moment before it dawned on him just who the other Saiyan was talking about.

"Well, to be honest I haven't really kept in touch," Goku answered. "That's probably more Bulma's department since they were best friends and all." Brolly nodded quietly, and Goku studied him for a moment. He was honestly surprised that Brolly had asked about Sapphire at all, but didn't voice that thought. There were some he'd learned to keep to himself.

"Do you want to go back?" Goku asked suddenly, and Brolly's dark eyes raised to Goku's, his black hair falling into his face.

"You'd allow that?" Brolly knew that right now, with how he felt, Goku could dispose of him easily. The thought had crossed his mind, but he hadn't thought to ask. He wasn't about to believe that he could get away with what he wanted where the other Saiyan was concerned… right now. Not only that, but Brolly wasn't really used to the whole idea of asking for what he wanted.

"I don't see why not," Goku shrugged, wanting to say more but biting it back. It was a feat for him. Brolly held the eye contact only a moment longer, assessing if the other male was even truly serious. "If you care like you seem you do, you won't do anything to hurt us." Goku said finally, and Brolly nodded as he rolled onto his back and closed his eyes with a sigh.

His head was pounding.

* * *

Vegeta was glad that he'd chosen to take the car. With all their things, and it possibly having been an awkward experience in the making, his instincts told him picking them up and flying them back out hours away would probably not be the best plan of action. So he drove them out, secretly content with the fact that his woman had taught him a thing or two of the road and he'd actually listened. Not only had this been a better plan of action for those reasons, it had also begun to rain. Sapphire stared out the passenger side window dejectedly as she contemplated the fitting downpour that only became increasingly worse as they sped down the high way.

'Like something out of a drama film,' she thought bitterly.

"Mommy…?" A whisper came from behind her, and at first the secretive tone the voice took on sent shivers down her spine. She turned her head toward the passenger window and eyed over the back of her seat to see her daughter leaning as far forward as she can in her car seat, staring wide and wild eyed at her mother.

"Who is he?" She asked when she felt she had her mother's full attention now. Sapphire blinked a few times in confusion, then turned and glanced at Vegeta who was now wearing a slightly amused smirk.

"Uncle Vegeta," she whispered back to her daughter when she'd twisted back to face her. Rosette blanched for a moment, not aware she'd ever had an uncle.

"Oh…" she mouthed, sitting back in her seat and studying her 'uncle'. Vegeta remained unnerved by this until it continued several hours into the trip. He looked over his shoulder to change lanes toward the off ramp and caught her still watching him.

"Who was that man?" He asked Sapphire. It had been mostly quiet the whole trip, and the question felt awkward to both of their ears.

"A co-worker," she answered finally, her voice hoarse from her choked throat and from sobbing. She looked over at the former prince but he didn't nod or provide any sign that he'd heard her.

"What was a co-worker doing over at your house that late?" He asked finally, and it seemed to Sapphire as though he were gritting his teeth.

"I…" she began, furrowing her brow. She sighed, "It was a dinner date." He grunted in ascent, pulling down several streets until the scenery turned into one long road full of country on either side.

"Wow," Rosette breathed in the back seat. She stared out the window, having never seen so much open space in all her life. Even though it was dark and the rain had only relented just so slightly, she was still mesmerized by what she did see. A large structure came into view several miles down, and Rosette looked up at the building in wonder as the pulled up toward the garage unit.

"I'm going to let Bulma know you're here. Way lay her so to speak," Vegeta said when he pulled out her things and handed them to her and Rosette. Sapphire nodded in understanding, swallowing hard at the unpredictability of the situation. "You're in the same room as before, I'm sure."

Sapphire nodded solemnly and looked down at her suitcases, and then at her daughter who clung to her back pack and travel bag while staring up at her mother expectantly. Sapphire took a deep and settling breath before lifting her bags and setting off toward the door. When she stepped into the hallway she was expecting a barrage, but there was no one. The lights were on, but the hallway was empty. She glanced around curiously, even up, before stepping down the hall hesitantly. It was very quiet; too quiet. She set up the stairs and down the residence hall. It was only then that she heard talking, and recognized Vegeta and Bulma's voices. Not intent on eavesdropping, she motioned to Rosette to keep quiet and kept on down the hall.

"Thank goodness," she whispered as she closed her door behind her.

"This room is huuuuuuge!" Rosette exclaimed, dropping her bags and flinging her hands out wide. Sapphire's eyes bulged and she covered her daughter's mouth.

"Shhhhh! People are trying to sleep," she whispered quickly. Rosette clamped her lips shut and looked up at her mom, her eyes apologetic. Sapphire continued into the room slowly, casting her eyes toward the window sill. The window was shut, and the curtains hung limp at its sides. Slowly setting the bags down beside the bed, she couldn't bring herself to break her eyes away from the place she'd spent so much time speaking with Brolly. When she did bring her eyes away from that place, it was to look down at the neatly composed bed.

"I'm tired, Rosette. Let's just get to bed," she suggested as she pulled aside the covers.

'I made love to that man in this bed,' she thought, before clambering beneath the covers and lying on her side. She felt Rosette curl up beside her, and she pulled her daughter close and tucked her safely within her arms.

"This is where you stayed?" Rosette whispered.

"Yeah," Sapphire nodded.

"I can't wait to see the rest of this place," her daughter said with a yawn.

"I love you hunny."

"Love you too, mommy."


	5. Contentment

A/N: Immense thanks to those that have stuck with me this far, and for those that have provided motivating reviews along the way!

* * *

Morning had come, and soon after Rosette had hopped out of the bed, Sapphire had too risen. After last night, trauma crept under her skin like a living, unwelcome guest. Sapphire sat still, staring and lost in her own body. Unable to will herself into any form of movement, thought, or focus, she remained completely unaware of her daughter shuffling around the room. The child was opening every bag and making it her personal mission to remove every item. As she did so, she sang her own made up song about moving in to a new place. Had Sapphire not been in such a state of shock, she might have leapt to deny that they were 'moving in'. This was just temporary.

It felt wrong to be in this place without him. Her sole reasons for ever coming here were to study the Saiyan race through him, through a unique specimen. Once that was over, there'd been no reason to remain. She broke from her stillness with a groan, dropping her face into her hands with a heavy sigh. Her shoulders sagged beneath her bathrobe with a weight heavy yet untouchable.

"Mommy?" A small tug at her sleeve urged her to peek through her fingers at Rose's curious face. "I'm hungry."

There it was. The inevitable. She'd have to face them eventually. She could starve herself, Bulma willing, but not Rosette. Sapphire sighed again, rolling onto her feet slowly. She muttered something agreeable and began pulling on a pair of plain jeans and a white, loose fit long sleeve top. Rosette was already dressed in what she'd picked for herself, which happened to be a simple little dress with fraying fringe on the bottom and out of date navy blue and pink floral for the print. Holey leggings in a green color covered her legs. Her mismatching socks only seemed to add to the absurdity of her outfit, which was clearly a thrift store purchase. Her curly hair was awash down her back, ever untamable. Sapphire never bothered brushing it without handfuls of conditioner ready to tackle the knots. Rich, deep brown eyes, round with excitement, gazed loyally up at her as they stood at the door. Sapphire couldn't help but smile, a soft huff of a laugh falling from her lips as she turned the knob and stepped out into the hall in her white socked feet.

The silence of the hall was eerie, but then perhaps that was because she didn't have any neighbors in the adjacent rooms; or anywhere along the hall it seemed. She made for the stairs, Rose behind her, her little head whipping all about as she took in the view.

"What is this place?" Rosette asked.

"It's Aunt Bulma and Uncle Vegeta's summer home."

"What's a 'summer home'? How come we don't have one?"

"A place you vacation at," Sapphire sighed, not dignifying the second question with an answer as they entered the kitchen. Bulma immediately stood, beaming as she rushed toward her friend. After all this time, Sapphire was surprised that she wasn't faced with someone displaying dejection. She was a fairly horrible friend after all.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so glad you're okay," Bulma hugged her friend tightly, her eyes shut for a moment. Sapphire returned the hug, staring questioningly at a very stoic Vegeta who was studying Rosette, who was returning his attentions just as seriously. It appeared a standoff if she didn't know any better.

"Oh my-," Bulma froze, pulling away from Sapphire as she stared at the child. "Sapphire you didn't mention…" She looked between her friend and the girl, shocked. Clearly, Vegeta hadn't said anything.

With a sigh, Sapphire turned around to follow Bulma's gaze. Rosette finally broke her stare down with the prince to look up at her mother quizzically. She had the same strange distrust of men that her mother did, but perhaps her experience was from a lack of them in her life. It was a crime on mother's part, Sapphire knew. Yet, in those round, rich brown eyes, Sapphire saw a hidden a rare strength. She saw so much of Brolly in her that it was unmistakable, inescapable, and completely comforting.

Sapphire stood a little straighter. "This is my daughter Rosette," she introduced the girl. "Rosette, this is Auntie Bulma, and you remember Uncle Vegeta." Rose waved up at Bulma, before she craned to look around her at the prince. She frowned, and Vegeta returned the expression with a smirk. Sapphire wondered if Rose would ever like him. When she looked back at Bulma, her friend was staring pointedly at her. She wasn't sure how to respond; if she should nod in accordance to some hidden question. 'Was she Brolly's?' She knew that was what was underneath the pointed look, and Sapphire relented, her eyes dropping to the floor before studying Rose again.

"You hungry, hun?" Bulma asked, taking the little girl's hand. Sapphire knew it wouldn't take long before Bulma was her best, most favorite-est aunt ever. Bulma sat, heaping some breakfast onto her plate as the two made friends. She looked about the familiar kitchen as she took a bite out of a piece of toast she'd just buttered. The familiarity had given way over time to new pictures, state of the art kitchen ware, movement of knick-knacks from one part of the room to the other. There was a wall where most people would have hung pans or decoration. Bulma had a large bulletin board with photos ringed around it. She looked them over slowly, many of them memories she had no personal involvement with, but had heard stories of the summer she was here.

There were many of Bulma's family and the Sons, as well as the occasional guest here or there. Toward the bottom she almost overlooked a photo of herself. She blushed a little, realizing the intimacy of the picture, and wondered at who had dared to snap what she'd thought had been a private moment. 'Probably Bulma,' she figured. In the photo, she sat on the back of Bulma's pick-up vehicle, Brolly standing close to her, between her legs in fact. She had her hands on her thighs, and he had his on the tail gate as he leaned toward her, and they both were staring at one another as if only the two of them existed. Sapphire dropped her eyes back down to her plate, chewing quietly and listening as Bulma finally extracted the more talkative side out of Rosette.

Sapphires mind meandered, considering where she was now and how quickly events had transpired. It was so quiet and peaceful, with the kindly chatter taking place across the table, that it was hard not to fall into silent reflection. We never seemed to move, no matter how ugly the circumstances, less we're forced. We'd lie ourselves into submission before we finally admitted that nothing remained worth suffering for, and relocated ourselves. She couldn't lie to herself now. Not now that she saw Rosette enjoying the company of other adults for once. Adults she could trust as though family, that wouldn't lie to her or take advantage of her trust. Sapphire gulped down some coffee, realizing how selfish she'd been for so long.

"Ooh! I want to show you something!" Bulma exclaimed suddenly, and she took Rosette's hand and fled the kitchen with the little girl. Sapphire watched them leave, mildly surprised before she looked across the table at her remaining company.

Whoever might bet against Vegeta ever playing the hero prince role would have sadly lost. He remained a complete mystery to her, but one that was not her place to unravel. The connection between he and Bulma was clear and strong. It had a strength to it that spoke of times when it was not there, and how fear of it's lacking led to making that bond stronger. She admired them. They weren't a fake, blithely happy couple. There was truth and reality all around them, and they made the best of it because there were times when they hadn't, and not doing so had had dire consequences.

"Thank you Vegeta," she said quietly, looking at her hands. He grunted, crossing his arms. He clearly wasn't comfortable with genuine appreciation.

"Think you're ready for anymore shocking endeavors?" He asked, and when she looked up at him, puzzled by the question, she saw him smirking. Frowning, she tilted her head. He shrugged in reply before saying, "Just curious. Probably was stressful enough." He look away, frowning, and she knew he'd had something to say, then decided that whatever it was, she wasn't ready to hear it.

They were protecting her, she suddenly realized. Still. How they hadn't woken her for breakfast when it was ready for everyone as they had when she'd last been here. How there'd been no one residing in the same hall as her. Bulma's quickness to take to Rosette even though she hadn't known anything of her, and how she'd led her away just now. Perhaps for Vegeta to tell her something that might be hard to take. Something she wasn't ready to hear. Sapphire hated how easily she could come to tears. The moisture brimmed at her eyes, and she sniffled when she drew in air through her nose. Before he could respond, she stood and pushed in her chair. She dabbed at her eyes with her sleeves, but stood tall in attempts to maintain her dignity in front of the former prince.

"You'll tell me," she whispered, looking up at him. Looking him in the eye.

He was quiet for a moment, studying her resolve. "I will."

She nodded and took her plate to the sink, washed it off, and put it in the drying rack. She would let them protect her because she realized, and finally admitted, that she needed them to. She needed family, and that was only beginning to sink in, after all this time. For all her independence and recluse-ness, for all her stubborn need to be free, she still needed someone when times were rough. He was right; she wasn't ready. She had to will herself to be okay with that.

* * *

Rosette and Sapphire had taken upstairs to nap around noon, and it wasn't until Sapphire had heard loud laughter and chatter from downstairs that she'd finally awoken. Rosette was at their bags again, making attempts at sorting things that seemed alike. Sapphire focused on the sounds wafting up from downstairs, and recognized much of the Son family. They must have just arrived.

"Mommy? Is this the book drawer?" Rosette asked, when she noticed her mother was awake.

"Hunny, books go on shelves."

"But… you always put this one in a drawer…" Rosette responded, showing her mother the old field notebook. Sapphire stared at the object although it were foreign. It had a way of haunting her, she realized. Why had she brought that with her? Of all things? She sighed and took the notebook from her daughter, placing it inside the bedside drawer.

"All other books go on shelves, sweetie."

"We didn't bring any of my books," Rosette said with a pout, looking at her toes and locking her fingers behind her back.

"Maybe Bulma has some," Sapphire offered, rolling onto her back with a sigh. She knew she should get up soon; be sociable. "Let's go downstairs."

Rosette obtained an extra bounce in her step, perhaps at the prospect of getting to mingle again. Sapphire felt sorry for the girl; sorry she was born to such a recluse mother and no father. Disheartened, she realized what a downer she must be. Determined to display some cheer, she made down the stairs and followed in Rosette's footsteps.

"Sapphire!" Chi-Chi was the first of the Sons to notice her, and greeted her with a big hug. She gave similar pause when she saw Rosette. The little girl smiled and that was all it took. "Well! Who do we have here?"

"This is Rosette," Sapphire answered, returning the hug that Gohan and Goten offered, as well as Trunks.

"Hi," Trunks waved at her, and she waved back shyly. The teenager grinned lopsidedly and Rosette stepped a little behind her mother, still staring bashfully up at the teenage boy. There was a shared chuckle amongst the crowd and, a little embarrassed that he'd brought out Rosette's quieter side, Trunks blushed and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Someone's got the hots for my son already?" Bulma joked, and Sapphire was inspired to laugh a little and nudge Rosette.

"It's okay sweetie. He's a looker," she made to comfort Rose, but her daughter still stared at the teen with wide eyed shy innocence.

"Alright, move along, I'm hungry," Vegeta growled, nudging bodies aside as he broke through between the group. There was a chorus of, "hi Vegeta, good to see you too," rising from everyone amidst knowing chuckles. Everyone followed in his wake to the kitchen, where Bulma had placed the stack of pizzas they'd ordered. It was take-out every night up until Chi-Chi arrived, if Sapphire remembered correctly.

There was much jostling and joking, and a little bit of rough housing between the boys, before everyone settled in to enjoying the many different kinds of pizzas that Bulma had ordered. For herself, Sapphire enjoyed the pineapple topped pizza with olives. Rosette had turned her nose up at it, going safe with simple pepperoni pizza until Trunks had taken an 'everything on it' slice and winked at her. Mid bite, she stared at him, bewildered, before he passed her a paper plate with one such slice on it. Determined not to be out shown, she picked it up and made to devour it. One chew into a mushroom and she was spitting it out onto her plate.

"Eww!" She exclaimed, and there was laughter at the table in unison. Sapphire couldn't stop herself from smiling, and that evening she felt untouchable by melancholy.


	6. I'll Be Seeing You

A/N: So… there's some art out there for this story. For Kryptonite to be precise. I'm so horrible that I've forgotten the artist and don't have the link. Awhile back DeviantArt destroyed my computer, which has a bit to do with my disappearance. So, I don't go on that site anymore, as it's been the umpteenth time that's happened. Just know that if you google 'Brolly Sapphire Kryptonite Runmoogles' it would be impossible for the art to not come up. I love seeing art for my stories, as I imagine any author does, and I'm very thankful to the artist.

* * *

Twin rivers coursed on either side of his temples. Grunting, he slowed his flight and dropped to a ledge. Brolly slouched, raising his index fingers to cradle his head. He squeezed his eyes shut to the pain, turning in on his other senses for a moment. The breeze was chilly, blowing against his bare arms. His torso was clothed in a loose tunic of rough, earthy brown cotton and his legs covered in the traditional style of a martial artist, the color of it black and also made of a rough cotton. He was long since barefoot and appeared as though he were something straight out of the wild with his dark hair long and falling over his shoulders and down his back. He took in the smell of the woods, the crisp mountain air, and spring season ebbing into being. The ground beneath him felt soft of fresh grasses and loose, life bearing soil. When he opened his eyes again, they were sharp and focused, peering out across the mountainous landscape like a hawk scanning for hare. When he sighed, his breath was a visible puff of air.

"You all right?" A naturally cheery voice called out, and Goku touched down nearby, clad in his classic orange gi and blue sash. His hair was messier than usual, and smudges of dirt were plain across his clothes. They'd been out in the wild terrain for some time.

"Yeah." Brolly's voice was hoarse and rough, like a bear's after waking from a long winter. "Let's go," he murmured, jogging slightly toward the cliff edge before hopping into the air and taking flight. Goku quickly followed suite.

The Earth raised Saiyan was excited to be home soon. While he enjoyed any spontaneous opportunity for adventure, he also missed his friends and family. He looked forward to seeing them again, and their expressions when they saw his company. He had a faith in Brolly that surprised even him. He'd learned long ago not to deny what his gut instincts told him. It hadn't been the undoing of the universe… yet. He couldn't explain how or why he felt this way, just that he did. Still, he kept a close eye on the other Saiyan, knowing how quickly things could change.

* * *

Sapphire's chin was propped in her open palm, elbow against her desk as she stared out the window of her room. A sigh of contentment fell from her lips after she took a sip of her coffee. She looked over to the bed where Rosette was sound asleep. The girl's mouth was wide open and her head was tossed back. Her hair fell across the pillows in dark brown ringlets, thick and long. She found herself a little envious, but a smile of pride touched her lips instead. Looking back out the window, she watched the sun peaking just above the hills.

Knowing there was something she needed to know was killing her almost as much as she knew it might kill her to know it. Vegeta's halt of information was nagging her just under her conscious, and she was trying not to allow it. She was working on herself; making herself a better person. She would allow herself to trust someone else. She needed time to heal, time to simply 'be'.

Sapphire tilted her head, hearing something coming from downstairs. With one last glance at her daughter, she rose and began down the stairs. The sound became clearer, but still was impossible for her to discern. Creeping into the empty downstairs hall, she saw that no one was about. Everyone must be up to their own devices, she figured as she continued down the hall. As she followed the sound trail, it became clear that it was music, and that it was coming from the old lab. She paused, frowning. She was unsure if she should venture there just yet. Still, curiosity snatched the best of her and ran. The door was ajar, and she opened it fully to step through.

Something stood in the middle of the room on a wooden stand. It was a peculiar sight since so little was made out of wood these days. Nothing modern and that should be in a lab anyway. She saw a familiar blue haired woman with her head in her arms, curled up on her desk beside the strange device. As she drew nearer, she saw that a round, black, flat disk was spinning beneath a strange arm-like piece. They connected at a very delicate place, a fine needle point. As the disk spun, sound emitted from a large, horn-like structure. She sat down quietly to avoid waking the woman curled up with a tool as though it were a stuffed animal.

The sounds rolled over her, soothing and moving. There was a distinct scratchy sound akin to permanent static that remained under the music. Still, it was beautiful, and as she listened, she couldn't help but appreciate even the song itself.

'_And when the night is new, I'll be looking at the moon, but I'll be seeing you.' _

Sapphire had lowered her head onto her arms where they were folded on the desk across from Bulma. The song ended, and the disk clicked as it came to a halt. She stared at the object for a long while, attempting to banish the coincidence of the moment. Finally drawing herself up, quietly so as not to disturb Bulma's impromptu nap, she turned and made her way to the kitchen.

As she was preparing some bacon and eggs, Bulma stepped in. The woman yawned widely, only covering it once it was nearly over. She gather some coffee for herself, and reached over to refill Sapphire's as well.

"That smells delicious," Bulma muttered. Sapphire grabbed a second plate and filled both up before setting one in front of her friend.

"What is that you were working on?" Sapphire asked, taking a bit of her bacon and flicking her bangs out of her face.

"Huh? Oh… it's called a 'record player'. They're really old. That's one of only a few dozen that still work," Bulma explained as she peppered her eggs.

"It's neat."

"I think so. It wasn't easy to figure out. Surprisingly, since it's so old." Bulma was muttering, staring out the window as she thought aloud. They fell into a moment of silence before the blue haired woman focused on Sapphire.

"I'm planning a trip," she said.

"Oh?" Sapphire asked, finishing off her bacon and sucking on the tips of her fingers.

"Into space. We found a new, inhabitable planet." Bulma had a wry grin on her face that lifted up the corners of only one side. Sapphire stopped chewing, knowing full well she was being baited and falling for it anyway.

"Go on," she said through a mouthful of eggs.

"Yes, well. I want to know whether or not you're in first!"

"Of course I am!" She exclaimed, unable to keep the excitement out of her voice.

* * *

"I wish I'd learned sooner," Goku commented easily as he dropped a log onto their small fire. Brolly sat cross legged, staring at the moon as it shone brightly down upon them. "I really did like my tail. No one really knew it was possible to control until Vegeta pulled it off. Still…" Goku looked at Brolly thoughtfully as he sat across the other Saiyan.

"Didn't think I could," Brolly finished his thought, poking the fire with a long, thin branch.

"Honestly… no." Goku huffed a small laugh before falling onto his back. "Gods I'm so hungry," he groaned. Brolly grunted in agreement. A couple of fish, berries, wild apples and a deer just couldn't do the trick, they'd both decided. However, it'd just gotten too late to continue hunting.

A stray wild breeze blew some wild strands into Brolly's face, and he brushed them aside. He caught the scents of wood and wild animals, spring and rivers running fresh from the mountain's melt. Some kind of beetle sounded in the distance, perhaps a little early for the season. He rested onto his side, staring into the fire and unable to pull away.

It had been a long time, and perhaps that was why uncertainty quivered in his gut. Long hours of companionship and conversation had gone a long way to build a friendship between Kakarot and he. Yet, it would never had been possible had Sapphire not entered his life an era earlier. Now he gave pause and smelled the world around him, heard the life that crept on the planet, and felt the environment in a way he'd never acknowledged before. He closed his eyes, rolling onto his back.

The woman had made him sentimental, he reckoned, before he let sleep claim him.


	7. To Be Free

A/N: Changed my direction and I'm really excited about it. Hope you guys are as well. I noticed less thrill for the sequel concerning reviews, but I'm going to keep writing as best I can anyway. Also, the art I brought up is by Fire fly56, who also has several awesome Brolly stories. Also, one should check out 'To Be Free' by Groove Addicts. It goes well with most parts of this chapter.

* * *

Several weeks had passed, and within that time, Rosette had successfully weaseled as many books out of Bulma as Sapphire had information about Bulma's new expedition. The whole idea of it had instantly lit the embers of a fallen fire within Sapphire. An expedition… into space… to chart a new, inhabitable planet. Nothing else could possibly come closer to Sapphire's dream career. Inevitably, she could ignore the prospects no longer. The scientist within the two became close friends once more, and they both soon spent increasingly many more hours plotting out their quest, readying for the trip, and consuming copious amounts of coffee.

"See Boo run. Boo plays fetch. Boo loves Jack." Rosette sat with a large children's book in her lap. She read aloud while the boys played a video game. The game taking place allowed for four players, and Goten, Trunks, Pan, and Bra were all attempting to pulverize each other. The minors had all taken sufficient control over the living room when Bulma skipped in, beaming with a smile of triumph.

"Today is lift-off!" She sang, a bag slung over her shoulder. She looked like a teen on her first date. Following behind her, Sapphire held a very equal smile, albeit quieter, shyer. The room erupted, not in shared excitement, but in outrage, when the television shut off. "I said, 'TODAY IS LIFT-OFF!'" Bulma exclaimed, and the room quieted at once to turn towards the blue-haired woman holding the remote and demanding their attention.

"Oooh, that's right," Trunks said, nudging Bra, who bumped Pan, who slapped her dad Gohan as he walked by. They all turned and hopped with shared, albeit slightly forced in initiation, excitement. They either headed to their rooms or outside depending on whether or not they needed to grab their things or wish everyone a safe flight.

Bulma scurried outside with several things while Sapphire knelt down in front of Rosette. She took her little hands in her own, looking at her daughter's wide, dark brown eyes and atrociously curly hair, her little nose which was so much like her own, and the large pout that was currently attempting to seek to influence.

"I can't take you with me, hunny." Sapphire sighed. "I don't know how dangerous it'll be. I need you to stay here where I know you'll be safe, okay?" Rosette stared hard at her mother a moment longer, testing her resolve, before she sighed heavily and appeared as visibly dejected as she could. Sapphire 'awwed' and pulled her daughter close in a tight hug.

"I love you, hun," Sapphire whispered, begging the young girl to say something, _anything._ Not a word or sound came from the child. She didn't cry, and when Sapphire finally pulled away from her, still holding her hands in her own, she saw that the girl was glaring venomously at the wall behind Sapphire's head. She turned and looked, saw nothing, and realized Rose was terribly upset with her. She sighed, standing and patting the girl on the head. She knew she'd be safe here, and that's what was most important, after all.

"Come watch lift-off," she bade, taking one of those tiny hands in her own as she stood. Rosette frowned and firmly yanked her hand away, running on her little legs down the hall and disappearing into a room. "Rosette! I don't- Geez, I seriously don't have time form this," Sapphire stormed down the hall in pursuit.

The door that was open was to the old lab, and she entered it with the same sense of trepidation she always felt since the day Brolly first awoke there. Sapphire followed the sounds of a child sniffling, and located Rose curled up behind one of the desk. For a moment, she stopped, staring in muted horror as a memory crashed on her.

_The lab had been left unlocked, and the door didn't even request a code from her. As she stepped into the laboratory, she gasped in shock. Her heart jumped into her throat and she rushed into the room. The door closed behind her, but she took no notice. Her foot slid slightly on the tiles as she moved towards the source of the spilled blood. He was in pain, she could clearly see it._

_"Oh my God, Brolly." The words tumbled passed her lips, rushed, as she crouched down to reach out to him. He was on his knees, his head in his hands._

_"Stay away from me." He growled. Sapphire sat back on her heels, stung. She could see a small trail of blood from his ear, and when he turned his face towards her, she could see a trail from his mouth._

_"You have to let me help." She croaked desperately as she ran to a drawer and snatched a towel from it. She came back to see him swoon, his eyes rolling slightly._

Sapphire stood very still for a long moment, reliving the memory as though unbelievably real in front of her. She could almost see him there, on his knees, grasping his head tightly. His hair wild and long, dark and falling across his face as he doubled over in pain. She remembered the instinctive fear that had gripped her then, and that revisited her now. Sapphire caught her breath, a hand to her chest as she shut her eyes and stepped toward her daughter. She knelt beside her and hugged her tightly.

"I'll be home soon, I promise."

"I love you, mommy," Rosette finally whispered after a long moment.

"I love you too."

* * *

Up ahead, Brolly heard a whoop and clapping. He looked up instinctively in the direction of the sound, but already knew it was Goku ahead of him on the trail. They must have reached their destination, he guessed. Brolly stepped through the thick brush, pulling aside branches and leaves to see Goku standing on a cliff edge. He came to stand beside the other Saiyan, looking out over the valley. For as far as the eye could see, grass and a river stretched onward. A breeze blew in behind them, rustling the trees and sending their hair forward and into their faces. Brolly didn't move to brush the strands away, his dark eyes narrowing as he looked outward, first from the milky white clouds drifting lazily in the soft blue sky, and down to the rich, tall green grasses flowing in unison. The river intervened, swerving through the valley on its own meandering path. The sun stood high, signifying noon. Across the way, just in slightly beyond sight, was a large structure. It shone in the distance as though a beacon.

The Legend could feel his heart thud in its cage one solid hard beat before he breathed outward.

"You alright, buddy?" Goku's voice cut into his thoughts, severed an anguish, and he tossed a sharp glance at his companion before grunting ascent.

"Just fine," he hushed, before making down the decline on foot.

At the bottom of the hill, they came straight to the river. The sun was in the middle of the sky, beating down on their backs as they journeyed. Brolly removed the rough cotton tunic. It was frayed and falling into disrepair. He dragged it through the water as he walked before balling it up over his head and letting the water fall onto him, forming rivulets down his frame. He sighed, enjoying how it cooled him from the sun. Quite suddenly, Goku was raising past him, swooping down to heave water at him as he passed.

"You're an overgrown child," Brolly growled, but his crooked grin, however small, belied the aggression in his voice. Goku's only response was to laugh. Clearly he was reminded of this often.

They followed the river for awhile, neither really interacting until a ki blast cut through the water, tossing large waves over Goku. He turned in surprise to see Brolly feigning innocence. Goku shoved his hands under the water and threw one right back, this one rolling a tidal over Brolly. The larger Saiyan disappeared under the water for a moment, and when he reappeared, he was in the process of standing back up and shaking himself.

Goku erupted into a belly laugh, "you shake yourself off like a dog!"

"I don't even know what that is!" He yelled back, chasing after the other Saiyan. Goku's face opened in surprise and he made off down the river as well.

"A mangy, four legged animal!" He hollered. The ensuing tackle was inevitable, and it made a large splash when it happened. They didn't anticipate the small water fall that was waiting a few steps beyond. When Brolly's shoulder connected with Goku's back, they both felt a gut wrenching surprise when they were both greeted with open air. Goku even screamed before he was muffled by pond water.

Kakarot came up spluttering, having swallowed a mouthful of water. Brolly swam just beneath the surface until he reached the edge. He stepped out of the pond, coughing a little to clear his lungs and shaking his wet hair out of his face. He reached back to wring it out, before continuing to follow the river. Goku followed suit, clambering out of the water and removing his tunic to wring it out. He muttered something about the other Saiyan winning with that move.

"You always have such a stern expression," Goku muttered as he walked past, pulling his tunic back over his head. They were back in amongst the trees with animals scurrying all around them, sounding to one another.

"I'm always concentrating."

"On what?" Goku asked, making conversation. Brolly was silent, and when he looked back at the eerily quiet Saiyan, he found him frowning. "Now you just look like an insulted cat," Goku chuckled, having no sense of self-preservation. Brolly flashed his eyes up at him, their expression mildly murderous.

"What's a fricking cat?" Goku only laughed at Brolly confusion and responded with a mirthful 'nevermind'. They walked on for some time in silence until they finally broke out of the copse of trees and into the open valley of swirling tall grasses that rose to their waists.

"I'm focusing on my power level," Brolly admitted finally, his gaze to the right where the mountains they'd just traversed rose upward toward the sky. Goku slowed, his eyebrows rising for a moment. It occurred to him that he'd long ago stopped paying attention to the other Saiyan's erratic power level. When he refocused on it, he realized that, while it still jumped upward, it was also constantly jumping downward. It made him think of a ping pong match.

"That's gotta be tiring," he muttered, more to himself as he began walking again.

"Just a big ass headache," Brolly grunted, bringing the fingertips of his right hand to brace against his brow as they furrowed.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please R/R? 'Cause... my fingers gotta have a good reason to be needing ice right now.


	8. Wash This Memory Clean

A/N: Not sure if this will work but... http***:/img***.***photobucket**.**com/albums/v498/Rei-Kai/Brolly_no_learn**.**jpg

You want to remove the asterisks. I found the picture on google so I don't know who the author is, but it cracked me up. Also, I'm glad to see some of my readers haven't wholeheartedly abandoned me because of the long wait. I know that on my other story I've been getting some welcome backs! It's an amazing feeling, and I'm thankful for those of you that have been leaving reviews.

This is terrible, but I have four really intense Brolly/Sapphire scenes already written, and now I can't wait to get those two together. The rating on the story WILL have to go up though. Just an early warning.

Also, all memories (mostly from Kryptonite) are all italicized. A lot of it will be re-written from Kryptonite in Brolly's point of view. Speaking of that story, I'm thinking to COMPLETELY re-do it as a whole separate story. More catering to an older crowd.

Also.. I don't listen to much Paramore but.. their song Monster is good for these two stories. Ooh.. and Monster by Skillet.

* * *

"Weird, it's so quiet," Goku slipped in through the back door, Brolly following behind him. "Everyone was supposed to have been here days ago." He was frowning even as he began raiding the pantry and refrigerator. Brolly pulled out a chair and sat himself down, resting his forehead against the cool surface as his trail companion began to set random items onto it. He rolled onto his cheek, staring out across the kitchen.

"Feels like I haven't been gone a day," he whispered, more to himself.

"Where _did_ you go anyway?" Goku asked, setting himself down and tearing into the snacks and leftovers he'd place on the table. Brolly grunted in response, opening an oriental take-out box of leftovers. Both of them looked up when a door shut loudly at a familiar teenager came into the kitchen to drop her back pack onto the floor.

"Hey uncle Goku, hey Bro-," Bra did a double take, staring at Brolly in shock. "You're back." She stated. He studied her for a moment before shrugging and refocusing on what he was eating.

"Where is everyone Bra?" Goku asked between mouthfuls. Bra shrugged, overcoming her shock quickly.

"Bulma, Sapphire, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten are all on some trip." She'd been looking in the fridge, but found it empty and came to the table instead.

"A trip? Well, that's cool. Where to?" He asked, not very surprised that Bulma had planned a trip in less than a month. Brolly, on the other hand, sat very still, staring at between Bra and Goku in silent confusion.

"I dunno," Bra shrugged, opening a granola bar. Brolly stared at intently, but didn't say anything. "Some planet."

"Oh," Goku spoke through a mouthful of food. "We'll find 'em later."

He was so incredibly nonchalant that Brolly felt an intense feeling of the opposite. The idea of Sapphire traversing across the galaxy struck him as so absurd. The meek, surprisingly sometimes brave, woman who had long since given up on her dream of visiting outer space didn't strike him as the kind to actually go. Where'd he been in five years? Perplexed, he remained in silence even when he realized Bra had been speaking to him. The yammering teen only grated on his nerves, and he abruptly removed himself from the kitchen and stalked up the stairs. Bra halted mid sentence, upset and confused, before sharing a look with Goku and taking Brolly's empty chair.

The carpet was soft beneath his calloused feet. It was a feeling he'd missed, he realized. There just wasn't any other material quite like it. He rounded the corner at the top of the stairs and started down the hall slowly. The plain white walls were disturbingly stark in contrast against the fluffy grey speckled carpet. A memory curled in his mind as thought smoke drifting lazily, and he stopped, pressing an open palm against a section of the wall.

_He couldn't quite sleep, and so he sulked down the hallway as a way of meditating. Although it was dark, his heritage allowed him to see far better in the pitch blackness than others. Particularly humans, he figured, as he watched that woman step from her room with owlishly wide, blinking eyes. She couldn't see well, but she was obviously familiar with the lay of things. She moved confidently, and he could feel himself smirk at the desire to test that confidence. He was already standing in her way, and her collision with him provided the perfect opportunity. She was off balance for a moment, and he took advantage by backing her into the wall._

_"What are you doing up so early?" He growled._

_"I could ask the same of you." Her voice trembled, strained with what he knew all too well as fear._

_"You're not afraid of me, are you?" He whispered teasingly._

_"I'll never be afraid of you," she choked. He was unconvinced, and it was clear in his overjoyed smile he felt spreading across his lips. He made no move to hide it._

_He couldn't swallow the urge to chuckle, and didn't even try. However, it was a quiet sound nonetheless. No need to wake the other residents, he supposed. She trembled where he had her trapped, and he relished in his easy power of her. Her frame was frail, lacking any real defining muscle. There was a light fat content to the feel of her, as though she carried a natural extra. Very few alien races did this, but human females seemed to be one of them. She was unbelievably soft, they might say, with a measly power level that always left him wondering how one such even managed to have a pulse. Where his hand rested, the surface of her lower back and hip was covered in what he could only define as soft and squishy._

_"I can change that, you know."_

_"Why would you want to do that...?" She whispered. He didn't respond right away. He didn't have a response ready. Instead, he continued his inspection of her, cocking his head to the right and pulling her auburn hair over one shoulder. He watched her shiver, and his smile returned as he found an answer to her question._

_"Because I enjoy watching you tremble."_

_"Please, take your hands off of me." She whispered, and he could see the ever ready tears curling up at the corners of her eyes._

_"Why? I'm just getting started." He mocked disappointment._

_"Then put them somewhere else." She whispered harshly. It wasn't a tease nor an invite; it was clearly a challenge. Pleasure rose up through his lower belly, and he purred a moment. Quickly, he loosened his hold on her for only a moment; long enough to flip her around and press her into the wall with his body. He could feel a shiver run up her spine and through her shoulders, and the motion trembled all across the front of him. He couldn't refrain from that growling purr. He brought his face close to hers, both of his rough hands cupping her face. _

_"Very good." He smiled widely, his cheek against hers. He tilted her face up toward his with the fingers of one hand. In his joy at making her squirm, he found curiosity begin to bloom. He wasn't sure how to phrase the question, how to even begin making civil conversation. He was slow in how he began, for once ignoring the pulse that drove home where he was pressing her against the wall._

_"What do you see?"_

_"I see possibility." When she said this, he stepped away, crossing his arms and drawing a blank expression. He wasn't sure what to make of it, or where to take it, and so he chose to dismiss it._

He could have done what ever he'd wanted with her; with any of them. He could have obliterated them all; could have taken advantage of her and then discarded her as he'd done with countless many before. Without her here to remind him, he couldn't fathom what had made her so different that he stood here now, suffering at the hands of emotions previously unknown to him and enduring a long standing pain which the result of such was inevitable. His brow furrowed and he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Who are you?"

Brolly opened his eyes and narrowed them at a small, curly haired figure holding a book and wearing a ridiculous outfit. He noted her glittery red shoes and pink knit hat, her lime green sweater and blue jeans. He stared at the young human for a long hard moment, and that human stared right back at him, completely unabashed.

"Broly," he answered finally, dropping his hand and staring down his nose at her.

"I'm Rosette," she said. "Mostly others just call me Rose or Rosie, though. I'm turning six soon. I really like to read, and I like to go to school. My teacher Ms. Rhine really likes me because I always pay attention in class. At least that's what mommy says."

Brolly's stared at her in silence, not interrupting her childish speech. He wondered if he'd ever been like that. If he'd ever talked so much, and realized he'd hardly spoken at all as a child, let alone an adult. Conversation was something he avoided if he could help it. However, he felt the need to offer a response, and that need was something he was ill equipped to answer.

"Are you shy? It's okay if you are. Mommy says I should try to make friends with shy people because they usually don't have many."

"Your mother says a lot of things," he rolled his eyes, rubbing the side of his head.

"Uh huh," Rosette nodded, giggling as she did so. "She's really smart."

"That's… nice," Brolly muttered, starting down the hall to the room Sapphire and he had once shared.

"Do you wanna play?" She asked brightly, skipping after him. She stopped short and 'oohed'. "You have a tail!" She exclaimed, giggling as she chased after him and took a hold of it. The sensation was something he was entirely unprepared for. It was a gripping panic that rolled swiftly up his spine, and he spun on the child with a defensive snarl. No one had ever grabbed his tail. The small human fell backward on her bum, surprise clear across her face, before she broke into wailing and tears.

That grating sound caused his skin to crawl and his hands to curl into first. The instinct to pummel the source of that sound was clear as his shoulders rolled forward and he hunched toward the child. His teeth ground together, jaw clenched tight, as he reached down and plucked the wailing thing off of the floor.

"Stop that!" He growled, giving her a good shake that caused her to clamp her lips together tightly. Large tear tracks shone down her pudgy cheeks, and fresh ones were bubbling at the corners. She stared at his with large, glassy brown eyes. Something in her face looked familiar to him, but the thought didn't make much of a presence in his mind as he fought against the desire to pulverize the small being in his grasp.

"Don't. Do that. Again." He ground out, plopping her onto her bum. She was silent save for a few small hiccups. She didn't stick around, rather, spun and took off on her short little legs for the stairs. He huffed and turned around, continuing in his original, intended direction.


	9. Promises

"I don't understand why this damn thing has to give me a problem every time." Bulma was muttering to herself, only her bottom half visible to the occupants of the shuttle as she was bent over and rooting around in a mechanical cabinet. Clanking and tools at work could be heard in accent with her grumblings. Trunks sat by, his lips pressed tightly together in order to avoid laughing as he passed her whichever tools she happened to ask for. Sapphire sat behind a laptop, chin propped crookedly in her palm as she clicked on her mouse.

"Watcha lookin' at?" Goten peeked over Sapphire's shoulder to take a look. "Aww… she's so cute." Goten sighed, his eyes going soft. Sapphire slowly looked up, a crooked grin creeping onto her lips.

"Taken so easily?" She teased, and he blushed. Clicking on the mouse brought her to the next picture, one of Rosette having a swim lesson. The small child had learned quickly, surprising her teachers. She seemed to have a knack for that. "I miss her already," she sighed, placing her chin back into the palm of her hand after she'd taken a sip of water.

"Do you miss him?" Goten asked quietly, sitting down next to her. It took Sapphire a moment to process his question, and it caused her heart to squeeze when she did.

"I…" she started, but was interrupted by a metal door slamming shut loudly.

"Yes!" Bulma exclaimed, abruptly standing and stretching her arms upward as she celebrated. A large wrench was in one hand, and for a moment Trunks flinched instinctively. "Fixed," she sighed, rolling her shoulders and cracking her neck; the natural motion only reminded Sapphire more of the man Goten had been refering to. The smile she offered in congratulations was strained, and vanished quickly when she looked back at her laptop and began looking at more pictures. In each photo of her daughter she saw the uncanny resemblance of his half.

"Sorry," Goten whispered, crossing his legs where he sat on the bench beside her. Sapphire shook her head and attempted another smile.

"Don't worry about it."

He seemed to linger as though he had something else to say, before Bulma called them all to eat. Vegeta stood up from the floor where he'd been doing push-ups and stalked after them quietly. There was something decidedly irritable in his step, though Sapphire wasn't sure if that was more than the norm for him.

"We're to land in roughly ten hours so we should get our sleep before we hit a lot of turbulence," Bulma was saying as they all nibbled on their rations. The food they had was going to have to last them at least a month. They didn't know if there was anything edible on the planet, and if so, just what would be safe to eat. The same went for their water supply. They'd have a lot to learn and catalogue, and it wouldn't be a safe expedition by any means. Sapphire was as equally nervous as she was excited.

* * *

He could still see well enough in the dark, but flicked on the lights to the bedroom in order to better view the space. It'd recently been occupied, that much was obvious by the lack of dust and presence of personal items askew about the place. He took a few steps into the room, his black cotton leggings loose around him. They made a barely audible 'swish' around him. His gaze was relaxed as he observed the surroundings, saw the bed to the left, and beyond it the old fashioned window sill that opened outwards. The seat in front of it where he'd slept many times, to the corner armoire and the desk beside it. His gaze continued to drift lazily to the right as he saw the dresser and lamp, the closet that backed up to the restroom.

He stepped inside, touching his fingertips to the bedside table as he gave the room a second hard look. The container seemed to itch beneath his touch, as though something inside bade giving it a look. He pulled the drawer open and all that sat inside were a pair of glasses, a pen, and a notebook. He picked it up gingerly and flipped it open. Sapphire's hand writing was clear on each page, neat and upright. Her writing was entirely too controlled, he thought, as he shamelessly read what she'd written.

_How do we overcome so a horrid a violation of one's body? It's not just the physical intrusion. It's the emotional pain, the lingering wounds that won't stop in their unrelenting torture. I don't know how to crawl out from under these self deprecating feelings and immobilizing fears. I want to feel free to love and care about someone else. I don't want to be afraid to be touched. I can't stop forgetting, and it gets in my way every time._

Sapphire had been raped, he realized as he continued to read. He was a little surprised she'd even written it down. Was this normal? Was this what people referred to as a journalization? He let go a small sigh as he put the notebook back. He didn't want to think much on it; didn't want to concern himself with it. The fact that he'd taken females against their will countless times kept creeping into his awareness, and that was primarily why he didn't want to think about it. The more he did, the more he wanted to find the bastard that had done it; as was his predatory, territorial male instinct. Yet, he knew there was no sense in battling the hypocrisy. Inevitably, it would change little, if anything.

There were picture frames on the dresser, and he drew toward them with narrowed eyes. There weren't many, but in each one were two familiar faces. Sapphire… and the little girl he'd just frightened from the upstairs living space. It was hard to deny that it was her. The features were so distinct, her style of dress so… unique. He plucked one of them from the dresser and held it gingerly in his hands, not comprehending the connection for many long seconds if only because denial rode swiftly ahead. Sapphire… and 'Rosette'.

Then, ever slowly, realization began to dawn on him. Just how long had he been gone? He squinted at the picture, bringing it closer to his face even though the gesture wasn't truly necessary for him to make out the distinctive features of the child. Blinking, he looked up at the mirror on the wall. For the first time in his entire, long life, he looked at his reflection. Truly looked. After long, dragging seconds of speculation, he looked back to the picture. His mind fumbled against denial before abrupt acceptance snapped into place with logical facts.

"I guess I wouldn't have picked that name," he said to himself, setting the frame on its back and staring at the window in muted shock at the idea of Sapphire caring for a child. It was a silly thing to think foremost, he realized, when the next thought came upon him. _'I'm turning six soon,' _Rose had said. The timing was uncanny. "I'm her father," he swallowed, staring at the floor. He'd never before in his life felt afraid of anything, yet now he understood the feeling.

He really didn't like it.

Brolly was very certain she was his. No amount of denial could help him from escaping all the astute truths and connections that were so apparent with everything he'd seen and heard up to this point. He groaned and rubbed his face with his hands before tracking toward the bed and letting himself fall into it. The covers were soft and blissfully comfortable compared to the ground he'd been sleeping on for awhile now. His eyelids drooped and sleep quickly found him.

* * *

Note: Apologies for how short this is. Been sitting on it for awhile with the intent of lengthening it. Figured I better release it and start on the next chapter.


	10. Still Feel Wasted

He padded down the carpet covered stairs on quiet feet, his dark brown tail flicking behind him in an irate fashion. Glaring through the dark hair that fell into his eyes, he slowed on the bottom last few steps. No one was in the kitchen. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that.

Neither was that imp in sight. Giving the kitchen and connected living room a cursory glance, he proceeded on light feet into the kitchen. Tall, and built well in frame, as he was, it never ceased to shock people with how quietly he could move. Yet, realistically, it was entirely a predator thing. The fridge opened with a quiet sound of suction releasing, and he reached down and grabbed the first thing in sight. A round, fuzzy fruit. Peach. He figured, if he remembered right. He tugged at the sticker as he walked slowly around the center counter island, drawing over to the kitchen computer. There was a computer in almost every room of this house. These people were afraid of a life without technology, was his thought as he bit into the peach. On the back corkboard were a host of pictures, and he bade his time looking them over. Most all of the pictures were of people that he remembered from his last stay here. Though, at the time, he had watched them as people he was waiting to kill. Waiting to destroy. A month was what he'd promised. It was expressly different to look at these pictures now and realize that, in a morbid sense, they were the only family he had.

Family.

The notion felt ridiculous to him. His only family had been his father. While the Saiyan people prided themselves as a nation that worked as a family, their own king had sentenced him to death as a mere child. He hadn't yet had the chance to even prove himself as a part of that family, and they'd wanted him gone. He wasn't a psychologist, and was a far cry from psychoanalyzing himself, but he was aware that the fate and the ironic twist of his entire early life seemed to hold hands.

His eyes drifted through the pictures, and paused on one of Vegeta and Bulma. His eyes narrowed, and he bent forward to look more closely at the picture. His peach momentarily forgotten, he stared at the two. Bulma was piggy-backing, her arms thrown around Vegeta's neck. The man was smiling. Perhaps not as widely as his wife, but he was smiling. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen Vegeta smile. Not like that. He grunted quietly to himself, slowly sinking down into the chair as he took another bite of his peach and studied the pictures. Many of them were stacked on top of each other, pinned up as the months went by. His eyes traveled to one of the last. It was a large group photo. Perhaps one taken right before the trip. He assumed so since Sapphire and... Rosette were in it. Many of them held up the victory sign as they all stood before a large space traveling vessel. Rosette was tucked into the crook of Sapphire's arm, and she had the widest and most excited smile he'd ever seen on the woman's face. Gently pushing the picture aside, he saw there was one beneath it. It gave him a moment of mild surprise to see that it was a picture of himself and Sapphire. He'd never been aware that someone had snapped a picture of him, let alone of the two of them together. It took him a moment to recall the time, but he was aware it was when that Dr. Hiken had threatened them with his obscene energy project. He stared at the photo for a long while, attempting to understand what he saw there in comparison to all the others. Had he been happy then? He couldn't remember.

"You have a tail?"

He turned slowly at the sound of the small voice. There was that question again. From the same voice. The chair creaked beneath him as it swiveled. His dark eyes traveled down to the absurdly dressed little girl, and he took another large bite from his peach in order to cover the growl that rose in his throat. Children. He didn't do well with them. Yet, if he was right about his instinct, and he usually was... then this was his. Even if it wasn't, it was obviously Sapphire's.

"Obviously..." he drawled through his bite of fruit. The child's hands fidgeted together, and she looked up at him through her bangs. She was obviously afraid of him, he realized. Somehow, that didn't surprise him at all. Glancing away from her, he looked up to see something fluffy wander by the sliding glass back door. Eyes narrowing, he tilted his head.

"What is that." While it was a question, it came from his lips sounding more as a demand. She followed his gaze, blinking.

"A cat." She said simply, looking back up at him as she had before. He grunted once, realizing that it was not a threat. "It's a pet," she said again, and as she continued to speak he looked back to her. "They're really soft, and lazy, and love to eat. And some of them like to play. And there's lots of funny pictures of them. They're kinda picky and silly sometimes and-"

"I got it." He said finally, when he realized she wasn't going to stop. She clamped her lips shut and looked down at her hands. The entire image made him feel... guilty. He'd never acknowledged such a feeling in his life. Grumbling quietly to himself, he moved to the kitchen sink to drop the pit into the trash and wash his hands. Where was everyone else?

A tug on his loose fitting pants drew his attention downward and to the left. He paused mid drying his hands and looked down at the little girl. "Do you wanna play a game?" She asked. Her voice was meek, and he wondered if the only reason she was bothering him was because she couldn't find anyone else. Even though the thought seemed to terrify her, she'd rather pester him than be alone. He looked down at the sink, setting down the towel and letting out a long sigh as he rubbed his face. Before he could acknowledge it he realized he was firmly relenting.

"What game.." he whispered, as he usually did.

"Rosette!" A voice exclaimed happily, and they both looked over to see Bra wander in with a boy her age on her heels. The little girl let out a loud squeal, and Broly's teeth instantly ground together as Rosie ran toward Bra to be picked up and swung around and coddled. Broly glared at the two females, his narrowed eyes continuing to the young man. The boy's eyebrows shot upward as he gave Broly's one cursory up and down glance and angled out of his sight. Bra gave the little girl a loud kiss on the cheek, and Rosette giggled as she hugged her friend.

"Have fun hanging out with Mr. Scary," Bra laughed, setting the girl down as she turned to head up the stairs. The young boy followed after her, and even though the nickname, clearly directed at him, should have made him glare at Bra... he found himself following the boy with his narrowed gaze. He didn't know the boy, he was male, and he was following Bra. It was enough to make him suspicious.

'Not my daughter,' he muttered to himself as he looked down to Rosette. The child was grinning ear to ear, easily lifted to cloud nine by the display of affection. A whole new world of concern and apprehension flitted into his already aching head as he made connections he didn't want to. Groaning, he rubbed his forehead, eyes squinting shut. He ambled toward the couch, setting himself down on it and laying his head back. He was joined by Rosie, who didn't seem to understand boundaries. He was used to eating up other people's personal space, yet others tended to give him a wide berth. His eyes bulged wide when she clambered into his lap, innocently wrapping her tiny arms around his neck. He froze, unsure what to do with the new demi-saiyan growth.

_"Does a half-Saiyan freak you out at all?" Brolly asked, his expression a mix of disgust. The suddenness of the question made Sapphire laugh out loud. Abashed, Brolly scratched the back of his neck. "It freaks me out. It's outright disgusting." He muttered._

_"It never occurred to me that it was odd." Sapphire said between fatigued huffs of laughter. "What's so wrong about it?" She asked, genuinely curious._

_"A mixing of races just... bothers me. I guess I've seen it enough on several planets, but I never thought Saiyans would lower themselves to that." Brolly trailed on, and it occurred to Sapphire that even though Brolly hadn't been raised amongst many other Saiyans, he still had their pride._

Blinking, he stared passed the child and toward the ceiling. He didn't know what to do with her, he realized. He couldn't rely on instinct, because that instinct would result in certain death he didn't want to have to explain. He couldn't rely on experience because he simply didn't have any. As a child, he'd never... cuddled... anyone. Carefully, very slowly, he reached up and wrapped his hands around the child's ribcage. Just as slowly and carefully, he gently disengaged her from himself and placed her beside him. Rosette looked very confused, and then slightly put out. He didn't know how to fix it, so he awkwardly folded his legs in front of him and passed her the remote. She looked down at the plastic device and then back up at him. It dawned on him that she didn't know how to use it anymore than he did. Without another word they both looked toward the television and watched whatever was already on it.

* * *

"Readings say there's oxygen in the air. Enough to breathe." Bulma spun around in her chair excitedly, throwing her hands up in the air and giving a silent 'yes!'. Vegeta paused on the upward climb of a crunch, hands behind his head. His eyes drifted over to her, but he didn't say anything.

"Hey, this is good news. Means I don't have to wear a bulky, ugly suit." She winked at him, and he rolled his eyes as he set himself on his back and continued his exercise. Sapphire scuttled passed him to look at the readings on the computer. She was smiling despite herself, and ruffled Bulma's hair.

"Good call," she said to her fellow scientist. "How long do you think it'll take us to gather samples?" She asked, looking from the computer to her friend.

Bulma shrugged. "Well, depends. We should be back to Earth in a few months time if all goes well."

"Should be careful with how long it takes. We're low on rations as it is..." Trunks looked up from his own terminal, his eyebrows raised to emphasize the point. Both Bulma and Sapphire gave him a rather distracted nod. Trunks looked to his father, who only returned the pointed expression with a shrug.

They all began to congregate by the bulkhead hatch, each steeling themselves for this long anticipated moment. Bulma reached out to type in her code on the small datapad welded to the wall by the door. They had all finally gathered and presented themselves as ready. With a nod, she hit the enter button. The room depressurized and the hatch slid open. Beyond the door was a beautiful scene of wildlife and untouched, virgin land. They all stood in awe for a long moment, taking in the scene of foreign plant life and landscapes. One by one they began to filter out of the shuttle and onto land. The ground beneath them was a curious mix of pebbles and finely ground dirt, and the sound of their boots scraping over the ground filled the quiet of the valley as they fanned out.

They were all silent as they took the wonder in, till Trunks froze. Bulma soon followed suit. When Sapphire stood up from plucking up a strange pebble, she too froze. Similarly, Goten and Vegeta followed suit. Vegeta was about to retort, but held his tongue when he looked to see that his wife, too, had a gun pointed at her head. Nothing about the planet made it appear as though it had any life on it. Yet here they stood, each with an alien, gun in hand, pointing their weapons at them. The aliens were strange, as aliens tend to appear for awhile at first. They had four eyes, were bipedal and very uniquely hued in their skin tones. No one spoke for some time, until from behind this hoard of strange aliens a familiar looking figure stood up. She'd been crouched behind a rock, and when she wandered toward them she didn't carry a weapon with her. She wasn't familiar because any of them knew her. She was familiar because, like the aliens Bulma and Sapphire did know about, she sported a furred tail and wild black hair. It was cropped short, and as she sauntered forward, it was clear she was still in very old Saiyan armor. Her dark eyes wandered over each and everyone one of them. There was something expressly serious about her, but also pleased.

Yes, she was pleased.

* * *

I hope that you all enjoyed. Please review!


	11. Can't Look Back, Girl

She stalked along behind her alien thugs, eyes traveling along each and every one of them. Her tail flicked in a manner not unlike a large cat, Sapphire thought. It reminded her of when she'd stopped Brolly's death grip on her. When she'd said something enough to make him think. Yet, while the thrill of his kill brought that predatory gleam to his eyes, his tail flicking just as this woman's did now, he'd stared her down with contemplative pause. She figured she probably wouldn't have that kind of luck here and now. Bulma shifted uneasily, looking over to Vegeta. Sapphire followed her gaze, and saw that the man looked positively livid. This Saiyan woman stopped in front of Bulma, then followed her gaze as well.

"Ah..." she said quietly, and it made Sapphire jump. It was the first sound she'd made. The alien in front of her shifted uneasily, wavering the nose of its rifle in her face. It reminded her she should probably hold very still. Swallowing thickly, she looked back to the Saiyan woman. "You look familiar," the woman said, and Sapphire wasn't sure if she intended the croon in her tones or not. There was a lot she didn't know about Saiyans. The woman could simply naturally be catty for all Sapphire knew. Regardless, it still made Bulma and Sapphire swallow nervously. The woman stalked slowly over to stand before Vegeta. She raised her hand, slowly pushing the alien's gun down until the nose pointed to the ground. Her posture tall and imperious, she stared the former prince straight in the eye.

"Prince Vegeta," she said finally. Not once did she remove her gaze from his, and an intense stare down ensued. He didn't deny her assumption, and didn't honor her with a response. "I am Raisna. Though, of course... you wouldn't know anything about me." She angled her shoulder toward him, stalking away even as she continued to speak. "I was sent here... as all Saiyan children used to be. Raised... by aliens." She stopped, turning around to face him again. He didn't make a move, though his eyes followed her. "Never was sent back home though." Slowly, she turned to face him again and squared her feet beneath her shoulders, crossing her arms. Everything about this woman was extremely deliberate, Sapphire decided. She was dangerous.

"Transmissions spoke of its destruction," she said simply, inclining her chin. Her tail gave a cursory little flick. "Where were you, I wonder."

"He was just a child, same as you!" Bulma exclaimed, and she moved to bluff the alien waving a gun in her face. As she broke toward the catty Saiyan female, the alien shoved the butt of his rifle into her head. The scientist let out a grunt and fell to the ground, knocked out cold. Blood oozed from a wound to the side of her head. Raisna stared at the scene with an impassive and cold expression, ignoring the Saiyan prince charging toward her.

"Would you really kill the last Saiyan female?" She asked, her voice not rising above a conversational tone. Her words stopped him inches from grabbing her face. His expression was torn, contorted with rage over what they'd done to his wife. Yet, her words rang sense in his mind. Sapphire realized that whether this woman was strong or not didn't matter. She had the greatest power of all. She knew how to twist people.

"What are you going to do with us?" Sapphire asked, her voice no more than a horrified whisper. Raisna looked down at her, wholly unconcerned with the male balling his fists up in rage before her.

"Oh, I have plenty of ideas," she crooned, turning away from them as she did. "Take them prisoner." The order rang out clear as day, and the aliens around them didn't hesitate in restraining all of them.

* * *

He awoke slowly, curled into the back of the couch. From the lack of blinding light he could only assume that night had fallen. Something warm was curled up between himself and the couch. When he opened his eyes, he saw the little half Saiyan curled into a ball on his chest. His left arm was casually slung over her, and the child was deep in a comfortable sleep. Her tiny cheek was tucked up against one large pectoral muscle, and she snored quietly. He looked down at her, frozen in place as he studied the tiny curls that fell into her face. They were dark like his own, but soft and relaxed.

For the first time in his life he stepped outside himself. He was aware of what he'd done, and all too suddenly it felt like a past life. The people he'd killed. The planets he'd destroyed. The civilizations he'd helped his father enslave. Women, children, fathers, daughters. It had all been easy and done without a second of remorse. Who was he to pity them? The day he'd been born he'd been ordered to be slain. The only man that could teach him empathy and caring had used him to his own ends as soon as he'd found a way to control him. Yes, he'd been a terror as a child. Yet, was that any different from any other Saiyan child? He couldn't answer that. He'd never been raised with any other Saiyan than his father. Outside himself, gazing inwardly at this life that he'd lived, he saw the monster that everyone else saw. He saw the inherent fear in Sapphire, and all the others, and saw what they saw. Tucked in his arms was this child who, though she'd been given simple reasons to fear him, had felt safe enough to crawl into his lap and fall asleep. Something caved within him. An emotional realization dawned and curled up in his gut. He didn't know what to call it; didn't know how to respond to it. Gently, he brushed her hair out of her face, and Rosie stirred. The child yawned widely, stretching out an arm and flopping it across his chest.

She was so tiny.

So weak.

Her power level was not even that significant. Yet, and he slowly began to realize, he'd do anything for this child. All those things in his life that had ever held the most vast importance suddenly seemed worthless. All the strength, power, and ability to prove one's self through force flew out the window in this new enlightenment. He laid his head back on the arm of the couch, sighing as he did and casting his gaze to the ceiling. The headache was there, as it always was. The constant inner battle of smothering that strength was relentless. It was a battle that he would never win.

* * *

The prisoners were led by the strange hued aliens through a copse of trees. Their trek took them through thick forest that was rich with life. Much of the land had remained untouched. Sapphire noticed that there was something very tribal about the aliens that held them captive. Much of this planet must still be in its early ages, she figured. When they broke into a clearing there were huts aligned in a circle of sorts. In the center was what appeared to be a fire pit, yet over the top of the large pit was a construction. It looked as though it were for cooking for the entirety of the village. Sapphire's conclusions about the tribal, early age nature, of the aliens was drawing closer together. These were very primal people, she assumed. Raisna directed the aliens in their native tongue, pointing to accentuate her directions. They were all led off to a hut on the right. One of the aliens led the way, pulling up a trap door that was dug into the very ground itself. They were led down a crudely dug tunnel and beneath the surface. It was dank and damp from the water that collected underground, and there weren't any lights. A silence hung heavy around all the prisoners and their alien captors. Everyone was too shell shocked to speak. They were tossed to the ground when they reached a circular room. It appeared to be the only room that had been dug out of this underground tunnel. When Sapphire peered through the dark, she realized that Vegeta was not among them. Their alien captors left them, shutting out their only source of light.

"Bulma?" She whispered, and crawled around looking for the woman. The aliens had left their hands shackled in front of them, and the ropes dug into her skin painfully. Her friend must have still been knocked out, because the woman didn't answer.

"Think she's still out," Trunks echoed her thoughts in a strained voice. She bumped into him, accidentally falling unceremoniously into the teen's lap. Gasping an apology, he laughed awkwardly. The sound was strained, but he reached out to help prop her against the dirt wall anyway. "I have her right here," he whispered, guiding her hands over him to touch the woman's hair. His mother's head was resting in his lap, and Sapphire swallowed hard. She realized how difficult it must have been for him to stand by and watch his mother clobbered. Even harder to see that his father didn't really do anything about it.

"Why do you think they took Vegeta?" Sapphire whispered. Even though they were below ground and their captors were gone, she still felt the need to keep her voice low. She felt Trunks shrug beside her, but he didn't speak. He was taking even breaths, and she realized he was probably trying to keep from embarrassing himself. She sighed, leaning back against the rocky wall. Goten remained silent, slouched somewhere in the circular room.

They certainly hadn't been expecting this.

"Probably because he used to be a prince," Goten spoke up after a long moment of silence. Sapphire looked up toward where the source of sound had come from. It wasn't far from her, but certainly on the other side of the room.

"Yeah but... the Saiyan race is pretty much extinct isn't it?" Sapphire asked. She didn't hope to glean answers from those that knew as little as she did, but she didn't want to go crazy in the silence and dark either.

"I dunno... this isn't unlike when Paragus lured us all to New Vegeta." The teen said the name of the planet in a mocking fashion, pointing out the fact that it had been a trap.

"Wait... who?" Sapphire asked, blinking and squinting through the dark.

"Paragus... Broly's dad," Trunks finally spoke up. His voice was slightly hoarse. The change of topic seemed to bring words out of him though, and Sapphire was grateful for that. If they could all keep talking then maybe they could all keep calm.

"I didn't... why did he lure you guys to some new planet?" She directed her question to Trunks.

"Wanted revenge against the royal bloodline I guess. The planet was in line to be destroyed by a comet anyway. Wanted it to take Vegeta down with it." Trunks' voice was tired as he spoke, and she was close enough to him to see the vague outline of him laying his head against the wall.

"He fell for that?" Sapphire asked in disbelief.

"Pride's always been a weakness for my father," Trunks said dryly, though there was no humor in his voice. They fell into a long and contemplative silence before Sapphire offered hesitant words.

"Pride... is a weakness for a lot of people that have power Trunks."

* * *

Raisna left the petty ropes around his wrists, and he entertained her by leaving them there. Two of those strange alien guards stood on either side of the tent she led him into. Inside, it was only the two of them. She stalked inside, and as he followed, ducking his head to clear the entrance way, he peered around the small dwelling. It was very tribal in nature and not unlike the early days of the Saiyans. Furs piled up in one corner where the woman obviously slept. A crude, very short table, stood beside those furs. There were candles, a worn book, and other small stones and keepsakes. He immediately decided she must be the sentimental sort. Under all the bravado she was still just a woman, he mused.

That woman turned around sharply, and when she did, he brought his gaze back up to meet hers. He stood up straighter, squaring his feet and rolling back his shoulders with a sigh. When she didn't say anything he chose to be the first to speak.

"We can have a staring contest, or you can say what it is you want to say." She sneered at his words, her hand flying out wide to connect with his face. Without much effort, he tightened his back muscles and craned backward just enough for her hand not to connect. Rolling his eyes toward the ceiling, he shook his head mockingly and straightened.

"I've been dodging those for over a decade. You'll have to do better than that." When he brought his eyes back to her, he could see that she had returned to staring him down. Her fists were clenched at her sides, but she remained otherwise poised. She took a few calming breaths, her voice shaking when she spoke.

"Why did you leave us."

"As my mate said, I was a child," he stated flatly. Then he tilted his head, giving her a flat stare. "What do you intend to do with us?" It was barely a question and more of a demand for information.

"Your mate." She stated in denial, ignoring his question. They returned each others domineering gazes, neither willing to relent further information on either topics. "You're telling me... the last prince of Saiyans is with... a _futhar_." She spat the word, and the corners of Vegeta's lips twitched into a frown. That was a word used for the lowest forms of life to a Saiyan. Infidels, outsiders, those unworthy. His arms twitched with the desire to hit her, but he remained otherwise still.

"Won't even defend that pitiful woman, will you. Leave her defenseless as you did your home world. You're a pitiful excuse for a Sai-" She found her insults halted when his roped fists collided with her chin. The shock of the hit sent her head flying back, and her entire upper body balancing onto her heels. With a feral snarl, he brought his fingers to her neck and pushed his thumbs into the indent of her windpipe. She gasped in a breath and reeled onto her back. His grasp on her neck pulled them downward, and he strangled her as he fell straddling her.

"I- am the... last!" She gasped out, her eyes fighting to stay on him.

"That excuse won't work for you again," he growled, squeezing harder. Her fingers were digging into his hands fruitlessly. Bucking upward beneath him, she writhed and fought. "Call your guards," he growled. "Call your pathetic alien guards. I dare you." Her eyes were wild as she writhed, widening as she realized he was truly going to kill her.

"Pl...ease," she croaked out in her failing breaths, an expression of desperation rising into her eyes. He inclined his chin, gazing down at her imperiously, before slowly withdrawing his grasp on his neck. She drew in hurried breaths, struggling to get enough air and choking as she did. He stood slowly, walking away from her and crossing the small dwelling before turning to face the choking Saiyan female.

"You will release us," he said, letting his roped hands rest in front of him. The woman rolled over and struggled to push herself up, tail curling defensively as she eyed him. She made it clear in her expression that she wouldn't give up so easily.

"There's... something I need first," she said hoarsely, and her tones were more bargaining than before. Vegeta frowned, but remained silent. He'd humor her if he had to.

* * *

Any and all reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
